Ever After High: The New Legacies
by CressBriwn
Summary: Its the same old Ever After High, same building, same staff, but new students! They are the sons and daughters of Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter, and their fairytale friends! With new friendships and adventures come with new secrets and destines to be discovered. But new threats harm everyone's happily ever afters. Remember, the End is Just the Beginning...
1. Welcome to Ever After High

_Female Narrator_

**Male Narrator **

**_Brooke Page _**

_Once upon a time, _**in a far away land, **_**a new year at Ever After High was beginning! **Alumni, such as Apple White and Raven Queen, were taking their children to the magical school. _**It was time for the new generation to decide if they wanted to follow in their parents' stories_\- or make one of their own!_**

**_Everly Queen-Charming_**

**_The Story of a Chooser _**

"Everly!" Raven Queen yelled to her daughter who was upstairs. "You're going to be late on your fairy first day!"

"Mom," Everly groaned, "can you help me with my luggage?" she responded.

Everly Queen-Charming was a mix of both her parents. She had long wavy brown hair with studded earrings and wore a dark fushia dress jacket with dark purple outlines and studded cuffs. Underneath her most comfortable jacket was a plain black dress. Around her neck was a chain choker with a purple diamond hanging off of it. She also wore dark purple boots lined with studs.

Everly sighed and looked around her room one last time. She would miss the view from her tower but her heart began to swell at the thought of Ever After High and the people she'd befriend there.

Raven Queen walked up the stairs into her daughter's room. "Everly, let's go," she said, giving Everly a sweet smile.

Raven Queen had aged gracefully and you could still see the mischief in her eyes.

Everly nodded and they walked down the stairs together, Raven's magic pulling Everly's things along.

They hopped into the limo and Everly was greeted by her father, Dexter Charming.

Everly loved limo rides, the rolling fields, happy people, and beautiful skies made her loneliness fade away. She loved her family but yearned for friends, and, hopefully, she would find them at EAH.

"Girls," Dexter said, fixing his glasses, "we're here."

All three of them gasped in awe and the white towers, ones that seemed like an old friend to Dexter and Raven and a new home to Everly. The student could see her new classmates going into the school and a warm hexcited buzz filled the air.

Raven turned to her daughter, "C'mon it's time for you to make your own memories."

"Oh my fairy godmother! Raven?!?!" The queen, Apple White, squealed, running over to the trio. She threw herself onto her old BFFA. "It's been too long."

"Apple, it's so great to see you," Raven said, her eyes brimming with tears. She could believe how much she missed the place and even more, her friends. She turned to her daughter, "Apple this is my daughter Everly."

"Hello Your Majesty," Everly said politely.

Apple laughed, "Oh please call me Apple." She shared a kind wink. "This is my daughter, Amity. Amity? AMITY!!!" The Queen looked around for her missing daughter.

A girl came out of the rose bushes, and she looked like a rose herself.

Like her mother, she had long golden curls and a kind smile. She wore a painters hair that was styled to look like an apple and had a pearl necklace with an apple pendant. Clearly there was a certain symbol. She had a red sleeveless dress on with an apron draped over it that pockets were filled with painting supplies. She finished the look with red pumps.

"Sorry Mother," she apologized. "The roses looked so beautiful," she blushed, "I'm going to paint them!"

Apple looked flustered. "She loves to paint," she explained. "Princesses must have their skills."

Was it Everly's imagination or did Apple look embarrassed?

"Amity, dear, this is Everly, Raven Queen's daughter," she introduced Everly.

Amity waved to Everly shyly and Everly smiled back. She seemed alright, a little strange though.

"Well we better get going," Apple said, breaking the awkward silence, and gave Raven one last hug. "Charm you later!" and she dragged Amity to another group of royals.

"She was nice," Raven said, looking down at Everly and gave her daughter's hand a small squeeze. "Maybe you'll become friends."

Everly nodded. Maybe.

"Perhaps we should let you explore the school yourself," Dexter suggested and Everly silently thanked her father. Despite how much she enjoyed her parents company she wanted to discover the magic of EAH by herself.

"I'll see you guys at Parents' Day I guess," Everly said and hugged her parents tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dexter said and kissed his daughter on her head.

Raven waited for him to walk back to the limo before she said her goodbye to Everly. "This is your time to create your own destiny," she said looking into her eyes, "no matter what you decide, I am already so proud of you."

Everly smiled and hugged her mom one final time before waving goodbye. She turned to the school. This was going to be an interesting year.

...

**_Amity White_**

**_The Story of an Undecided_**

"Amity," Apple said to her daughter. "Don't you realize how awful that was? You came out of the gardens."

They had just met Everly Queen-Charming and her parents, and Amity had screwed it up.

"Sorry Mother," Amity said, she hated seeing her mother so stressed out. "It won't happen again. I just wandered off, that's all." She sighed, she'd much rather be in the gardens, capturing the roses' beauty.

"It's alright, dear," Apple said hesitantly. It wasn't, but she didn't want to make Amity feel too upset. "Why don't you roam around the halls while I go meet with some of my friends?"

Amity brightened up. Finally a chance for her to get away from the socializing. "That sounds hexcellent, Mother."

She left the front and walked into the gates of EAH. Several students and their parents were off discovering the magic for themselves and she could help but observe the pairs. It would make a wondorous piece.

She began walking in the halls, the ceiling were so tall and the windows allowed so much light to shine in. Trees grew up the walls and the floors sparkled clean. She could believe that this was her new home.

Amity checked her school schedule. It said where her room and who her roommate was. She made her way across the school and into the dormitories.

"It says I'm rooming with Honey Lockes," she said to herself and opened the door, not quite sure what to expect.

On the left side was a bed with a gold frame, brown fur pillows, and a green bedspread. Hundreds of honey colored keys hung from the ceiling attached by green ribbon. There was a golden desk and nightstand with fur rugs underneath them. A shelf stood above the bed with several trophy awards and medals.

"Based on this decor and her name, I'd have to guess that Honey is Blondie Lockes's daughter," Amity said.

"I am!" A girl said, and Amity turned to face Honey.

Honey had honey colored bangs and long curly pigtails. She wore a choker with a key dangling from it. She had a green dress on with a honey corset and fur cuffs. On the bottom of her gown were many keys that moved as she did. On her feet were honey colored and fur cuffed combat boots and her face was covered with cheery freckles.

"Please to meet you Amity, who I'm thinking is Apple White's daughter!" She said jubilantly and shook Amity's hand forcefully.

"Your guess is correct," Amity laughed at her roommate's cheeriness.

"Wow, your side of the room looks spelltacular!" she said in awe.

Amity turned, she hadn't even thought to look at hers.

Her bed had a canvas frame, specifically made so that Amity could paint on it, and had a red bedspread with golden colored pillows. Her white desk could also turn into an easel and an apple shaped pail of art supplies was set near the window. On her white nightstand was an apple alarm and a golden mirror laid against the wall.

"Uh thanks," Amity said, accepting the compliment. The entire decor, except for the art, was her mother's planning. It did look nice though.

"Do you do art?" Honey asked, already inspecting Amity's things.

"Yes," Amity said, finally glad to be talking about something that she enjoyed. "It's my passion. I love it so much."

Honey smiled, and gasped as her eyes drifted towards something in Amity's pile of stuff. She rushed over and picked up the picture of Apple White.

"Did you do this?" Honey asked.

Amity nodded. She was fairy happy about that piece. It was her mother standing out on her balcony, overlooking the kingdom of Ever After.

"It's beautiful," Honey said, her eyes glued to it. She suddenly perked up, "I have an idea!"

"What?" Amity asked.

Honey said nothing and searched around their dorm for a bit. Finally she pulled out a stool from underneath her bed and set it in the middle of the room and sat. "You're going to paint me! It'll be locksome!"

Amity laughed, "Alright." It seemed like a great way to spend some quality time with her new friend.

_And so the two girls spent the entire evening posing and painting their friendship growing stronger. _**However, amongst all of this bonding another plot was thickening...**

Milton Grimm sat behind his desk, thinking about the year ahead. "I must not allow what happened last generation occur now. What I feared most is coming- the end of fairytale world. Unless... I can convince all of the students to follow their destinies!"

**_The End is Just the Beginning_**


	2. A Grimm Announcement

_It was the fairy first day of school at Ever After High, and the students were more than ready to start classes. _**Last chapter we introduced Everly Queen-Charming, the daughter of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming, as well as Amity White, daughter of Apple White. _We also learned that Headmaster Milton Grimm will stop at nothing to prevent what happened to the last generation occur this time._**

_And rightfully so, there must be order in Ever After._

**So that means that students with horrible destines have to suffer? That isn't fair.**

_Well you saw what happened to Apple when Raven didn't sign. Her destiny was taken! That wasn't fairy fair._

_**Mom, the readers don't know that yet! Plus this isn't the time for one of your guys' arguments. **_

"Yes, please do be quiet," a young man named Madon Hatter said. "We are trying to play checkers."

"Madon, who are you talking to?" Beau Charming, son of Rosabella Beauty and Daring Charming, asked, looking around. He moved the red chip diagonally to the left, claiming one of Madon's black chips.

At this move, Madon sighed, "We should've played unchess, I'm hatastic at that game." he took a sip of his tea.

They were in the castleteria, eating breakfast and preparing for the big day ahead.

The two boys, despite being quite good friends, seemed very different. Madon had an unruly curly mess of hair that showed the same vibrant cotton candy colors as his mother, Madeline Hatter, while Beau bore short brown wavy hair that was neatly parted in the center. Madon was skinny with knobby knees and suprisingly flexiblity whilst Beau was strong but lean. Even their clothes contrasted. Madon wore a suave dark blue business jacket with a bright pink shirt underneath which was covered by a lavender ascot. Tan old pants covered his long legs and a tall classic Hatter hat stood uptop his head. His clothes were in a strange state, with mismatched darned cloths attached to where rips had appeared. Madon was always to be seen holding his beloved cane that had a removable teacup as a handle. Beau, on the other hand, was dressed to radiate the pride of two royal houses. A maroon button down t-shirt with golden shoulder plates that had fringe covered his chest, and matched with black jeans. Dark altheltic shoes supported his feet and a small golden crown laid upon his head.

"C'mon, let's go get some food," Beau suggested and the two roommates walked up to the buffet line.

On the way, they passed two girls, one of which who waved at them.

"Hey, they're pretty cute, aren't they?" Blair Beauty, the next Briar Beauty, said, nudging the future Faybelle Thorn: Fayette Thorn.

"One of them is your second cousin," Fayette observed. "That's incest." she pushed her glasses back into place.

"I was saying that for you. What do you say? I could set you up with my cuz," Blair winked at her fairy friend.

Despite them being supposed enemies, Fayette and Blair were each other's best friends after spending their childhood together. After graduating EAH, Briar hired Faybelle to protect her kingdom with her magic, so Fayette was raised in the palace alongside the princess.

"I say... no," Fayette said. "Why waste my time with boys when we have our destines to be determined?"

"Hmm, I guess that's true," Blair said and shrugged. "Hey didn't you say your roommate was going to be joining us? Where is she?"

Fayette looked around. "I don't know," she scanned the area, "oh there she is. Everly!" she waved the girl over.

"Everly Queen-Charming is your roommate?" she squealed. "She's like a spellebrity!"

"Hey Fayette, sorry for the wait. There was a long line for the chocolate muffins," Everly said, gesturing to the giant dark brown muffin on her tray. Her eyes drifted towards Blair. "Oh, I'm Everly Que-"

"Queen-Charming!" Blair interrupted. "I am such a huge fan! Could I have your autograph?" she offered Everly her napkin and quill from her purse.

"Um, sure?" Everly gingerly accepted the quill and napkin, writing her name. "What's your name?" she asked, handing Blair the signature and quill.

"Blair Beauty, daughter of Briar Beauty," Blair said and Everly then realized the resemblance.

Suddenly the PA system turned on. "Will all students please report to the Charmatorium at once," Milton Grimm's cold voice commanded them.

"I guess that's us now," Blair said and the three girls got up and walked in the same direction as the crowd.

As they walked, Everly couldn't help but notice how glamourous they both looked. They were certainly their mothers' daughters'. Blair Beauty fit her last name perfectly. Her hair was wavy and short, just above her chin, dark brown with pink highlights. She wore a dark pink tight dress with a vine structured black belt and a black rose as a collar. Sleeves that started just above her elbow and ended at her wrist were dark pink as well and her white tights with a black rose print contrasted from the pink theme. What was even more impressive was the black stilettos that she wore. Everly was surprised that she was able to walk all the way to the Charmatorium. And of course, the look wouldn't be complete without Blair's sunglasses.

Fayette Thorne was just as fashionable. Her wings were a dark green and looked metallic in the light. Her hair was long, ending in the middle of her back and had dark blue strips amongst the white strands. Her long sleeved shirt protruded out at the shoulders, created a point, and was covered in twisted strips of blue, purple, and violet. A small green miniskirt that matched her wings and blue knee high boots ended the trendy attire. Her black square glasses were always perched on her nose because, unlike Blair and her pair of glasses, Fayette actually needed them to see.

And if those people weren't alluring enough, Everly soon found herself surrounded by other students who were in the Charmatorium. Blair felt the need to say hi to each and everyone of them. She seemed to share Briar's ability to become friends with everyone she met. "Hey Summer! What's up Jay? Looking hexcellent, Flora! Webber, it's been too long!"

Finally, after weaving to every which way, they sat down at the very front, next to a sour looking girl. The girl in question had moppy green hair that was pulled up in a high pony. Her skin was dark, almost the same color as a gingerbread house and her shirt had colorful wavy stripes that looked like icing. She wore a jean skirt and bright knee high socks and black combat boots. But in betrayal of her cheerful outfit, she seemed quite annoyed to be there and Everly suddenly didn't feel comfortable sitting next to her.

"Excuse me," Milton Grimm said, and the whole charmatorium quieted down, head swivelling to see the headmaster. He looked the same as always and his younger brother, Giles Grimm, stood faithfully by his side. "Students, as I'm sure you're all aware, Ever After High exists purely to cultivate the newest generation into the next line of the fairytale. Despite certain events that transpired last time," his eyes and so many others flitted towards Everly, "we _will_ continue down the paths of our ansestors. Unlike the last class that entered these halls, you must understand that our destinies are final."

Everly narrowed her eyes at him. Her mother, Raven, had always had a grudge against the headmaster. The Queen-Charming family had always felt that each person got to choose what their life would be like, but the thought was not shared with the more traditional of families. What others didn't seem to understand was that with each hero was a villian, and whether they deserved it or not, the person playing the villian would be cast out, mocked, and would eventually perish.

"A new Storybook of Legends has been forged. To sign it means healing the fairytale world of this embarassing blemish and mend the very fabric that holds our worlds together. To disregard your duty, results in immediate expulsion and serious legal charges. Think wisely about your descison, students, because if you don't make the right one, there may not be any at all."

_**Wait, hold on! He cannot do that!**_

**Unfortunately, he can. The Board of Fairy Fables and Tall Tales has decreed that they are spellbound to their stories.**

_**That is so not good with those who have an unhappy ending. What is Everly going to do?**_

_She'll have to play her part, like she's supposed to. Headmaster Grimm is right, don't the students realize what is at stake? _

In the midst of all the confusion in the air and Milton's strict speech, Madon Hatter, alone, turned his undivided attention towards the arguing Narrators.

_Without the continuation of the stories, the world of Ever After could... cease to EXIST. _

**_The End is Just the Beginning..._**


	3. Character Cards - A Word from CressBriwn

Hiya, it's CressBriwn the author of this story! I've put two links in my profile to the current character cards that show the characters of Ever After High: The New Legacies. I thought I should create them because Ever After High RIP, had them too. Please don't attack me on my drawing skills or the quality of the photo, I'm obviously not a professional. Also, the reason I colored in Bruce and Spice's skin was to emphasize that Bruce was made out of wood and Spice had gingerbread colored skin. They are not the only ethnically different people. I'm a lover of the series and feel like it was unfair when the show was cancelled. I just think it was so unique and growing up, myself and my friends enjoyed a world of magic and adventure. Thanks for reading the story and don't forget to keep on checking in on the world of Ever After.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Everly had expected an outrage at Milton Grimm's words. After all, he was basically telling them that it was their destinies were law, which meant horrible fates for many of the villians and curses for several of the heroes. She didn't get any of this, but rather, there was a deafening silence.

The Headmaster continued. "Furthermore, we shall be moving on schedule with Legacy Day being in two weeks. Rehersals shall begin next week and I would advise you to start memorizing your pledge now. You will recieve your personal schedules shortly. Remember what is at risk if you dare to stray from your given path. Thank you and welcome officially to Ever After High." And with that rather cold statement, he exited behind the curtain, closely followed by Giles Grimm.

Even after they left, silence haunted the students. It seemed that they were all processing the news for themselves. As Everly looked along her peers she noticed different reactions. Some looked smug while others seemed depressed and of course there were those who looked very confused, as if they were expecting for this all to be a prank. They all quietly walked out of the Charatorium, and once Everly was a little ways away into the golden hall, a fushia paper folded in the shape of two crossing pirate swords flew into her palm.

She watched as Fayette got one that was a dark green, shaped like a chemistry beaker, and Blair curiously held a hot pink paper ballet slipper. All together, they unfolded theirs and Everly was surprised to see that it contained their schedules.

"What's with their shapes?" Blair asked, her eyes glazing over the bright page.

Fayette shrugged. "I have no idea."

Everly looked at her paper and sighed.

1\. General Villiany - Mr. Badwolf, Dungeons

2\. Geografairy - Mr. Jack B. Nimble, Room 102

3\. Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery - Madam Baba Yaga, North Tower

4\. Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbread, Grimmnasium

5\. Kingdom Mismangement - The Evil Queen, the Dark Corridor

6\. Chemythstry - Professor Rumplestiltskin, Room 32

She squinted at her fifth hour. Since when was her grandmother a teacher. She looked up from the page to see Blair and Fayette's equally annoyed faces.

"It says here I have Damsel-In-Distressing for first hour," Blair rolled her eyes, "when is that going to be helpful? I'm unconscious for half of my tale."

"I have General Villiany, what about you, Fayette?"

"Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery," she replied.

"That's my third hour," Everly said.

"I better get going," Fayette said, " Madam Yaga's room is in the north tower." She waved them goodbye as she flew off speedily into the hall of busy students.

Everly found the entrance to the dungeons just outside the Dark Corridor where she'd be going later for Kingdom Mismangement. The steps down were all stone and there was a bit of a slimy substance on one of the steps, Everly would've slipped if she hadn't caught the handle bar first. Signs pointed her to where she should go and she made her way into a darkly lit room. The crowd was a mixed sort. She saw some trolls inside, two little goblins, a green-haired boy, four witches who kept to themselves in the back, whispering to each other, and the girl with ginger skin who had sat next to Everly in the Charmatorium. The girl gave her a sour look and Everly sat down at a empty table near the teachers desk.

Speaking of which, suddenly, Mr. Badwolf stormed in. He looked exactly as his name described. He was a tall, hairy, and ferocious wolf with bared, snarling teeth, and sharp nails. He made his way across the classroom, his eyes meeting each one of his students, waiting to see who flinched and who didn't. When his gaze met the ginger girl she just rolled her eyes and Mr. Badwolf stopped, looking impressed.

He walked to the blackboard and absent mindedly scratched the surface, creating an awful screeching sound. Jaggedly written were the words: General Villiany. "General Villiany," his voice was rough, what you would expect a wolf to sound like if it talked, "can anyone tell me what that means?"

Everly looked around. No one had their hand up.

"Miss Queen-Charming?" He turned sharply to her. "Perhaps you answer this question?"

"It means that were going to learn about what it means to be a villian overall rather than specific branches of villiany," Everly replied, thankful that she was able to sound smart on such a short notice.

"Precisely," Mr. Badwolf said. "You all will go further into your story's wickedness in years to come but for now, always think of what you could apply to your destiny. What awfulness and cruelty you can inflict upon the heroes of the story. It is always your goal to see them suffer. That's what keeps Ever After alive."

"Except that heroes always win. Villians always lose," said a nasty voice. Everly whipped her head around. It was the ginger girl.

"Miss Spice Breadhouse, is there something you wish to say?" growled Mr. Badwolf.

Spice Breadhouse, she must've been Ginger Breadhouse's daughter, who was destined to be the witch that lured Hansel and Gretel into her candy cottage. "Yes, I do. Why is that they always triumph over us? You say you set us up for our destinies, but our destinies are to die! I say we win for once!" She stood up all the sudden and Mr. Badwolf and her stared at each other, stubbornly.

Until, Mr. Badwolf laughed. "Very good, Miss Breadhouse. You will make a fantastic witch." He turned back to his desk, gathering a few papers. Spice, however, did not look happy with his response and slumped back into her seat.

Everly looked over curiously at her fellow villian. Spice certainly seemed the ambitious type. She was much better fitted for Everly's role. If only they could switch. Everly wouldn't mind living in a candy house. It would smell really good and it would be cool to have people over.

Then Mr. Badwolf was handing them papers, "This is your homework assignment. You are to interview a villian and then write a few paragraphs explaining what they did to ensure their rival's downfall. Say what they did right and what you would change about their plans. This is due Thursday. For the rest of hour, take notes on the film we're watching today: Medieval Villians."

The rest of Everly's day was pretty much the same. Lunch was a nice break from the villiany, she sat with Fayette and Blair. Kingdom Mismangement was awfully annoying, however, The Evil Queen declared Everly as her favorite and the rest of the class hated her from then out. At the end of the school day, she had the assignment from Mr. Badwolf, a foraging hunt from Professor Rumplestiltskin, and a chapter from Mr. Jack B. Nimble, to complete.

Everly decided that since the ingredients she had to collect were due the next day, that she should do the foraging hunt first. She set out in the Enchanted Forest that was by the school grounds and brough along a black satchel to collect the plants.

The Enchanted Forest lived up to the name. The sun shined through the tall, elegant, treetops. A stream was heard nearby and butterflies of different colors flew by. Birds sung and the grass was a vibrant green, sprinkled with gorgeous flowers. Everly had been shut in her castle for most of her life and had never seen such pleasantries. She spent a while exploring deeper into the woods, until she couldn't see the outline of the school anymore, not that she noticed however, she was much too busy searching for a kpoia, a large fungi with black and orange strips.

She spotted a bunch of them by a large oak and began snipping the stems. "The potion calls for two caps," she noted from the ingredients sheet as a woodpecker pecked nearby. She put the kpoia into her bag. Everly stood back and began looking for another ingredient: Yaw root, when she heard rushing footsteps.

Warily, she stepped cautiously towards the sound and heard distant shouting growing louder and louder. Suddenly, something slammed into her, knocking off her feet and making her head hit the soft earth ground.

"Sorry!" said whatever had knocked into her and a hand was stretched out in front of her. She took it, gingerly, and pulled herself up.

Everly rubbed at her forehead. A boy was looking around frantically, as if he expected to be attacked. What was even more peculiar than his behavior was his appeareance. His skin was made out of a dark wood, with metal knobs sticking out of his joints. His hair was short and bushy, and he was really tall, fit too, no doubt an athlete. There weren't too many live puppets in Ever After and Everly guessed that she was looking at Cedar Wood's son, the next Pinocchio.

"C'mon, it's getting closer," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

She heard a rustling from far away and ran with him, letting him take the lead. "What is?" She shouted over the rising sound and the running of their feet.

Then, a shadow crossed over them, as whatever was pursuing them, jumped in front.

"That!" He shouted and they halted.

Snarling in front of them could only be described was a cross between a bear and a beaver. It was large and brown with fur and huge paws, exactly like a bear's body, however, it had a beaver's face. Large white horns also protruded from it's head. It let out a nasty howl of a wolf.

They darted to the left of the creature and then headed straight, it's claws just seconds behind them.

Something about it seemed familiar to Everly and she kept on thinking about the beast as they ran. She ignored the scratches of the branches and she and the boy whizzed past, desparately trying to escape from it Once they reached the school grounds, the animal sort of whimpered like a dog and ran off.

She fell to the ground, head up at the sky, breathing hard. The boy fell to her right, wheezing. Everly closed her eyes, feeling the beating of her chest slow to a stable one.

Once they had caught their breaths, they both sat up and the boy stuck out his wooden hand. "I'm Bruce Wood."

"I'm Everly Queen-Charming," she said, taking his hand and shaking it. She looked at the Enchanted Forest once more. The beast must've bounded deeper back. "Why couldn't it follow us here?" she wondered aloud.

Bruce shrugged. "I suppose Headmaster Grimm put a protection spell on it. I'm glad. It would've certainly snatched us and I would've been kindling for sure."

And then she remembered. "That thing!" exclaimed Everly. "It was a bandersnatcher!"

Bruce stared incredously at her. "A bandersnatcher? I thought the Enchanted Forest was safe not full of animals like that."

"That's the thing," Everly said, her voice deep in thought, "bandersnatchers don't live in Ever After. They're from Wonderland."

"Then what's it doing here?"

Everly narrowed her eyes at Ever After High, Headmaster Grimm's words from the morning tricking into her thoughts. _To sign it means to heal the fairytale world..._ "I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea."

_**The End is Just the Beginning...**_


	5. Heroes and Villains

Everly and Bruce trudged up the green hill, making their way towards the school. Everly supposed they must have looked quite disgruntled. Other students made a show of diving out of their way, as if they expected Everly to hex them. Then, thinking on it, perhaps they did. Her grandmother had a reputation for abusing her magic, but surely her mother had changed that view of her family? Everly's dad was Dexter Charming, who was also extremely liked, but with the new Storybook of Legends, everything was going to change.

"What did you mean when you said that you had an idea?" Bruce asked as they trudged along.

"Well, Headmaster Grimm was saying things about how our world needed to be mended." They rounded the corner, entering the cafeteria. The two of them sat down at one of the lunch tables, receiving odd looks from the rest of the students. Do you think that by not following their destinies, our parents accidentally caused a disruption in the fairytale world?"

Bruce thought about this for a spell. "My mother did say something about how last time when your mom tried to change things, Headmaster Grimm warned them that they would disappear."

Everly shrugged. "Yeah, well, that wasn't true. No one actually signed the real book, anyways, Apple White destroyed it back in Wonderland, according to my mom."

They were silent for a beat, both still wondering what that bandersnatch was doing in the Enchanted Forest. Could it be possible one of the Wonderland students brought it along with them? Was that allowed? Everly was just about to suggest that they should give it up, that they were jumping to conclusions when the loudspeaker called out. "Amity White and Everly Queen-Charming to the Counselor's Office."

"That's me," Everly said, abruptly and stood up, clutching her satchel. Before she walked too far, she turned around. "Thanks for saving me back there, Bruce. Maybe we can hang out later."

He brightened, his smile wide. "It was nothing. I'll see you later."

"Later." She walked fervently down the hallway, her heartbeat growing louder.

There was something oddly friendly about him and she couldn't help think that she had just made her very first friend. Blair and Fayette were nice but it was much too obvious that they preferred each other's company. Everly wondered why they had called both her and Amity, but it couldn't have been good. Raven had warned her that Headmaster Grimm might stereotype her as a bad student because of the old days at EAH. Everly, on the other hand, while not wanting to be the next Evil Queen, didn't want any trouble either.

She entered the office which was dim with pink fairy lights strung across the ceiling and walls. Instead of chairs, large cushions were seated in front of a low desk where a middle aged woman sat. She was quite pretty with soft pink hair and bangs. She wore a flowy white and gold dress and her wings, which looked like angel wings, made her look absolutely regal. Candles were lit in the corner of her room and a magic waterfall flowed through the wall and into a small little pool on the ground. On her desk, amidst her computer and some photos, was a plaque that read C.A. Cupid, Guidance Counselor.

"C.A. Cupid?" Everly said and Ms. Cupid looked up from the paper she was reading. "You went to school with my mom!"

Ms. Cupid smiled, dimples showing. "Oh yes, Raven was one of my friends actually. So was your dad, Dexter. How are they?"

"They're good," she replied. "They're really excited for me to be going here.

"I would hope so," Ms. Cupid gestured towards a cushion and Everly obeyed, sitting in front of her, silently.

A few moments later, Amity knocked and walked in the room. Her white apron now spotted with paint and her fingers matched, with blue and green streaks. "Sorry, I was in my dorm room when you called." She quickly sat down next to Everly.

"It's alright, dear. Now, we must get on to business." Ms. Cupid pulled out a file from her desk drawers. She opened it up and surveyed the information, then looked back at Everly and Amity. "Do you two know why you have been called here today?"

Everly shook her head and looked at Amity, who seemed equally as puzzled. "We didn't do something wrong, did we?" the princess asked, rather timidly.

"Oh no," Ms. Cupid said, laughing a little at the idea. "Why, it's only the first day. I'd be very worried if you had." She cleared her throat. "But anyways, you two are here because we've had difficulty with your particular story in the past. We just wanted to make sure that everything was going on track. That Ms. Queen-Charming desires to poison Ms. White and that Ms. White wants to be queen. Is this correct?"

Everly opened her mouth to protest but then shut it, recalling what Milton Grimm had said. If she argued against her story, would she actually be arrested? She glanced at Amity. Her blue eyes had somehow grown larger, as if she were frightened at what Ms. Cupid was suggesting.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Neither one of them seemed to mean it.

"Oh that's amazing!" Ms. Cupid clasped her hands together. She then went off on a happy speel. "You won't believe how much drama there was back when I was at school. People were divided. Royals. Rebels. Who's who? Who's doing what? It was all utter nonsense. Our destinies are for a reason! Of course, it all got resolved, you know. Apple and Raven did what they thought was best, but they had no idea of the repercussions that destroying the book would entail." Ms. Cupid laughed. "Apple came to realize her mistake. They were quite good friends until well-." She suddenly stopped and flushed a light pink as if she had said something private.

Everly exchanged a look with Amity. Had she noticed the odd mention of their mother's friendship?

"Anyways," she said, a little too enthusiastically, "you too will be needing these pamphlets." She handed each of the girls several papers. Everly had ones with titles like Unlocking Your Inner Hate, Plotting Fun, Why Princesses Suck. On the other hand, Amity held: Singing to Birds 101, Good Intentions, How You're Better. "You girls will also have two more appointments with me before Legacy Day where we will develop a rivalry like no other!" She looked extremely pleased and Everly wanted to gag.

"Well I've kept you long enough. I expect you'll want to go outside and hang with your friends. It is the first day after all." Ms. Cupid ushered them out the door, her soft curls bouncing along. "Remember girls, my door is always open." With that, ironically enough, she shut the pink, scented, door.

A puff of glitter exploded from the doorknob making both Amity and Everly cough.

"Oh my fairy godmother." Amity laughed, wiping a speck of glitter from her eyelash. Everly laughed with her and there was an awkward pause as their giggles died. "I didn't really mean it. Wanting to be queen and all," she said, quietly looking at her shoes.

Everly was taken aback. "Why? Isn't that your dream?"

Amity chuckled sadly, as if she were used to these kinds of questions. "Not for me. My mother wanted to, so badly. I suppose she's just so sad that it wasn't able to play out for her that she wants it for me. And anyways, I looked up on our story; I'm supposed to banish you from Ever After." Everly made a soft oh sound. "And I don't want to do that." She suddenly looked defiant and despite her delicate build, she looked strong.

"Well thanks," Everly said, "I don't want to poison you either." They met each other's eyes and smiled. Everly found herself wondering if their mothers were like this. Raven never spoke about Apple White but C.A. Cupid had made it sound as if they used to be attached at the hip.

_**Awww... Raven never told her about their friendship.**_

_A wise move considering what happened so many years ago._

_**Right. For those who don't know: After leaving EAH, with their destinies unknown, Raven struggled to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Ultimately, she decided to visit those who had suffered under the Evil Queen's control. This gained her many followers. Meanwhile, Apple and her rule over Ever After was fading. Before, when destinies weren't changed, the people obeyed their queen, no matter what, because, after all, would else had the power or the fate to? The citizens of Ever After saw her rule as old fashioned, flat, and unaware of the true suffering of the so-called "villains". Eventually, Raven was viewed as a leader: the person who truly deserved the throne. She had helped others around the world, brought equality between Royals and Rebels, and was revolutionary. Apple, after being brutally defeated in an election, stepped down from her position on the Board of Fairy Fables and Tall Tales, quickly replaced by Raven Queen. Since then, they have been bitter rivals.**_

**Speaking of which, let's look at what's happening in another part of Ever After.**

Raven Queen stepped out of her dark limo. It had been a long time since she had last seen her fellow classmate and former friend: Apple White. Apple now lived in a small white cottage, supported by her family fortune, and was constantly guarded by her own personal army of dwarves.

She sighed, angrily, marching up to the buzzer at the main gate. She pressed it and an ornery voice came through the speaker. "Reason for visit?"

"I want to see Apple White," Raven demanded, impatiently.

"Name?"

"Raven Queen."

"One moment."

The gates buzzed and swung open. Raven stormed through, not even bothering to thank the dwarf who opened in the front door, lost in her rage. A small dwarf with a red beard and a pale face led her through the main hall, filled with paintings of the White family.

"You may notice that the cottage looks old. This is the very place where Snow White stayed while hiding from the Evil Queen," the dwarf said, as if he had rehearsed this a hundred times.

Raven actually did notice the conditions that the house was in, and they were to say, very bad. The floor was wood, but water and old age had done it's damage and it was quite worn. The dirt was coming through the cracks and obvious attempts were made to try to fix it, but those attempts had failed. Still it was a very cute cottage. The outside had ivy hanging around it and Raven knew for a fact that an impressive garden was in the back.

Renovations had been made to the back of the building and it was there, where the dwarf motioned for Raven to stop. "Please, my queen," he said, his cold eyes boring into hers, "do not mention the state of the house to Mistress White. It is a very sensitive topic for her."

Raven, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, nodded, muttering, "Oh trust me, our conversation will be very different from her decor."

He knocked twice on the door and a familiar sweet voice rang out, "Yes Girmald?"

"Queen Raven wishes to speak to you," he replied and a moment later, they were given permission to enter.

Inside was magnificent, when compared to what Raven had seen so far. The walls were a faint gold and the wall across from the door was made up of glass, showing a single birch tree just outside. It contained several cherry-red apples that matched the red desk that stood below it. On the left wall, was a gold and white large bed with a red cover and opposite from that was a large window, where several birds sang quiet, peaceful tunes. In the center of the large room sat Apple White on a white couch, sipping a cup of tea.

Reading glasses were perched on her nose as she read the papers in front of her. She did not look up, it seemed as if, that Raven's being there meant nothing. Raven was immediately angered by her careless behavior. "You may leave us," Apple said and Girmald scurried off, shutting the door behind him.

"Apple," Raven said, furiously, once she knew the dwarf was out of hearing reach, "how dare you impose the Storybook of Legends Law. You have been undermining me for years, but no more! I won the election fair and square. And for you to go completely over my head on this proposal when you live inside of my kingdom? Outrageous! I should have you arrested! Don't you understand what you are forcing? So many innocent lives will be corrupted because of what you have done." She waited for a response with baited breath.

Finally, after a few seconds of Raven's hard breathing, Apple looked up. She set her papers down on the coffee table and stood up, whipping her glasses off her face. Apple narrowed her eyes in disgust. "You call yourself the queen, but you really have no idea what's happening in your kingdom. People will perish if the Storybook of Legends isn't signed. Look at the state of Ever After! More earthquakes are occurring, beasts from Wonderland and Oz have been spotted! The surrounding worlds are closing in on Ever After! All because of your mistake." She jabbed a finger at Raven, whose purple eyes sparkled with hatred.

"My mistake? Whose idea was it to destroy our destinies? You! And yes, I do call myself the queen! Because I am! The people have flourished under my rule, while they were oppressed under yours! I have led this kingdom much better than any of the White lineage, and you have the audacity to tell me how to run it? Look at you! You don't have a care in the world, sitting in your little cottage! You have no idea the kind of stress I'm under," she shouted, fists clenched.

Apple looked ruefully back at her old friend. She crossed her arms tightly. "You think I don't have any problems? Look at the shack I live in!"

Raven scoffed. "Please," she rolled her eyes, "I grew up in a haunted castle. It doesn't get much worse than that, Princess." She said the word princess as if it were a bucket full of slimy snails.

"But you still live there!" Apple shrieked. "You get to share the memories you had there with your daughter, Everly! I will never get that chance! Amity is the only White who has never lived in that castle, the White family castle. She will never be able to see how her family lived! How do you think that makes me feel? As a mother?"

For this, Raven did not have a retort.

"When you didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, you didn't just take away your fate." Apple said quietly, her eyes now watery. "You took away mine."

"A destiny you apparently weren't prepared for," Raven shot back, bitterly.

"Nevertheless," she cried, "I had worked toward being queen my whole life. It was my purpose. Without it I feel," she paused, uncertain whether to go on or not, "I feel empty. I feel useless. Surely you can understand that I never ever want Amity to feel that way? I want her to fulfill her role in life, to succeed."

Raven felt the pity go away as it was replaced with disgust. "So my Everly has to suffer?"

"She was born to poison Amity." Apple's voice was confident. "Can't you see? The story of Snow White was the first to break, so it must be the first to be played out! That is the first step in healing the fairytale world."

"Oh Apple! You cannot just make people how you want them to be!" Raven threw her hands up in great frustration. "Everly is not the Evil Queen and neither am I!"

"I beg to differ," Apple's tone had returned to remorseful. She limply sat back down onto her couch, like all the energy had drained out of her. When she stared up at Raven, her eyes shone with large tears and something deep inside Raven broke. "You took everything from me the moment you refused to sign." Her voice was full of hate. "Raven, by trying to be the world's hero, you became my villain."

_**The End is Just the Beginning... **_


	6. The Outlawed Assignment

Shortly after leaving Everly at C.A. Cupid's office, Amity was ambushed by her roomate: Honey.

"Amity!" she exclaimed, clutching Amity's shoulders and once and hauling her down the long hallway.

"Oh hello Honey," Amity meekly replied.

"I've been looking for you! I've found a club for us to join! Both of us don't really know anyone so I figured this would be perfect!" Honey babbled, as she dragged her friend, stopping in front of a classroom.

"That's great," Amity said, frazzled. She flipped her blonde curls out of her face for they had settled there during all those twists and turns. "What club?"

"The Griffin! It's the newspaper club! Your mom was one of the head writers during her time. I read about it in your mother's biography: _Apple White: My Royal Story._ Apparently, while they were researching about Wonderland, they accidentally got transported there by Raven Queen's magic. Can you imagine that? Being in Wonderland?"

Amity shrank back from the door at the mention of her mother. "Maybe I shouldn't go inside. What if they expect me to lead it because my mom was apart of it?"

Honey gave her an amused look. "Nah, there'll probably be a president or something." She made a gesture that looked as if she were shooing away Amity's doubts. "Now c'mon! The meeting was supposed to start approximately two minutes ago." Honey showed her her watch.

Reluctantly, Amity and Honey went inside. The classroom was basic and small, with desks and chairs on one side of the room and a teacher's desk and a blackboard on the other. There were five students: a girl and a boy, both with blonde hair and the same colored outfits, except the boy had bunny ears; they looked quite annoyed to be there; another girl with long blonde hair wearing a pink gown; a boy with colorful hair clutching a cane that had a teacup for a top; a girl in the back who, too, had ears, dark and furry; her eyes were a bright yellow and she was covered in a dark red cloak. Honey and Amity took seats in the front, both looking around at the other students.

The boy with the colorful hair stood up and walked towards the black board. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first ever meeting of The Griffin. For further knowledge, we will be meeting every other Monday after school from 3:30 to 4:30. During these meetings we'll discuss Ever After High and what makes it unique: the students, the faculty, the building itself. But before we do all that, let's take some time to introduce ourselves." he smiled, his grin crooked. "I'm Madon Hatter, son of Madeline Hatter." he tipped off his hat and swooped into a low bow, which Amity found strangely funny. "Soon to be the next Mad Hatter, I enjoy tea time and biscuits." he signaled to the blonde boy and girl in the corner.

The girl spoke first. "I'm Alyssa Wonderland, daughter of Alistair Wonderland," she said, unenthusastically.

"And what do you like?" Madon said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I enjoy... reading nonfiction."

Amity raised her eyebrown. The daughter of puzzle solving and curious Alistar enjoyed _nonfiction? _It seemed like the most un-Wonderland thing ever.

"My name's Blaine Blanc, Alyssa's my twin, and I'm the son of Bunny Blanc. Just like my story I like to be on time." he said this rather stuck up, like he was better than everyone else there. Amity wasn't liking the twins so far.

They moved on to the the girl with wolf ears who was Maroona Hood, Cerise Hood's daughter, who liked being called Mar. She apparently got her ears and eyes from her grandfather, Mr. Badwolf. Oddly enough, she said she liked playing Palaceball, which was basically a game of fetch if you thought about it. The girl with the long hair was, unsuprisingly, Flora O'Hair, daughter of Holly O'Hair. She liked designing clothes, except when she once accidentally got her hair tangled in the sewing machine.

"Hi I'm Honey Lockes. Blondie Lockes is my mom and I just love to rock climb," Honey said, showing off her very used combat boots.

Finally they were onto Amity. She cleared her throat, hesistantly. "I'm App - AMITY," she flushed furiously at her mistake. "My mom's Apple White, not me. I like painting." but her timid manner made her last sentence seem rather like a question than a fact.

Luckily, Madon seemed to brush past this. "Hatastic!" he said. "Now that we're all introduced, we'll need to set some heads of the club. Also, pass out some assignments for the next two weeks."

Within the rest of the hour, Madon had become President of The Griffin, Blaine the Secretary, and Alyssa was assigned as Treasurer. When it came for assignments, Madon had decided to split up some of the pairs so they'd get closer as a club. It seemed like a good idea, except for the fact that Amity was extremely frightened when Honey was placed with Blaine to research how students were liking Ever After High. Flora, Mar, and Alyssa were assigned interviewing the faculty on lesson plans, which left Madon and Amity to speculate about the Storybook of Legends.

"Please meet with your group enough over the next two weeks to be able to set up a draft of our first newspaper!" Madon called as everyone was packing up.

"It's just my luck that we didn't get to do an article together," Amity said, as her and Honey walked up the castle steps to get to their dorm corridors.

"Yeah," Honey agreed, "but at least you got to be with Madon. He seems friendly and he's probably a good writer too. Not all of us can be so lucky."

"Oh right. How is Blaine?" Amity asked, curiously. Her first impression of him seemed off-putting but she was willing to hope that there was another side of the boy.

"He's very passionate but I'm just afraid that he's going to try to take over the project," Honey confided. They reached their dorm and Honey fished the key that was hanging from the bottom of her dress to unlock it.

Amity considered this issue. "Well at least you'll be able to interview some students. I mean how am I supposed to find out more about one of most secretive things about this school?"

Although it was a popular and well displayed item, no one was ever able to understand the magic that created it. Amity had always been intrigued by how the book was able to bind someone to their destiny.

Honey shrugged. "You should start with Headmaster Grimm. I heard that all of them pass down secrets about the school. He'll totally tell you, what with being a White and all."

Amity mustered up a smile. "Oh yeah, probably."

In all honesty, Amity hated how everyone assumed just because Apple White and Snow White were her mother and grandmother, Headmaster Grimm would adore her too. She considered herself to be the black sheep of the White family. She had always seen things in a different light, observing the little aspects of life while others glazed past the details. She liked to be whimsical and unlike the rest of her family, had found politics boring. Amity was unsure how she was going to be the next queen of Ever After. She knew the basics of ruling a kingdom but somehow she didn't feel worthy of the position.

They entered their dorm, going to their separate sides, pulling out their thronework for the day. Amity had a Damsel-in-Distressing worksheet, reacting to different situations in a way a damsel would. Just as she was sitting down and pulled out her apple pencil bag, her Mirrorphone rang. It was her mother, Apple White, requesting some FairyTime. She propped her phone up, accepting the call.

"Hey Mom!" Amity said, giving her best smile.

"Hi Honey," her mother responded, her pale face appearing on the screen. "How was your first day of school?"

"Good. Everyone's super nice here and I like all my teachers so far," Amity said, leaning into her camera a bit.

"That's great." Apple tore off her reading glasses and took a sip of tea. "What about that assembly this morning? Pretty cool, right?"

Amity gaped. "Oh? You heard about that?"

Apple laughed, flipping a lock of hair behind her. "Darling! I drafted and enforced the Storybook of Legends Law. Luckily, your mother was able to convince most of the board members to overrule Raven on her silly "our destinies are our own" bill. Isn't this great? Now we, I mean, you can have the destiny you've always wanted."

"Right," she said, half-heartedly.

"I am just so hexcited for you. Now, Legacy Day is coming up. Have you thought at all about what your pledge should be?"

The princess shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you mean, Mom?" She glanced at Honey, thankful that her roommate had her headphones in as she polished her vast collection of assorted keys. "I thought that everyone had the same pledge: 'I pledge to follow the footsteps of my mother...' and all that."

"Ahhh, yes. That's how it was _before, _but now Headmaster Grimm and I decided that it would be more empowering if you wrote it yourself. It would give you all a good perspective on your stories and I think it would make everyone realize how good this is for Ever After." Amity could tell that her mother was grasping for anyone to agree with what she had done. She didn't admit it very much, but Apple was heavily affected by her popularity. "Rehershals starts soon, you should begin writing it."

Her voice, which was sweet and familiar, spout out words that became foreign and frightening to Amity. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be queen and the idea of writing out some speech about her loyalty to the position made her stomach churn. She cringed at the thought of standing in front of all those people and promising something that would decide her whole life for her. "I don't even know where to begin," she admitted.

Apple smiled, as though she had expected this. "No matter. We can do it together, Now, for your first line, what should it be? Dear Future Subjects? I always addressed my peers like that."

Wanting to not upset her mother but also dreading the speech, she said, "I've got to go; I have a lot of thronework and an assignment for The Griffin. Sooo, if you don't mind..." her words became rushed as they came out and she made a gesture as to hang up her Mirrorphone.

Instead of taking the hint, her mother simply squealed. "Oh The Griffin! I wrote there as senior writer, then one of the main editors! What's the assignment?"

Amity wished that she hadn't mentioned it but sighed. "Me and this guy named Madon have to write about the creation of the Storybook of Legends."

Apple's grin faded and her brow furrowed. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't. I don't think you'll get anywhere with that."

Amity raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She suddenly was very interested in what her mom was saying and perked up. "Do you know anything about the book?"

Although her eyes widened, bursting with knowledge, Apple White recoiled and reserved herself farther away from camera. "No, I don't. Sorry, Darling."

"Oh," Amity said, her voice small and disconnected. Why wouldn't her mother tell her? Why was it a secret? She considered meeting up with Madon later and telling him, but decided against it. After all, she didn't even know him, despite how familiar his smile was to her. The talk felt stale so she said, "It's getting late, I should go get some dinner."

"Okay, love you, Applebumpkin," Apple said and she kissed the screen.

"You too, Mother." She hung up. "Hey, Honey," she called, twirling her seat to face her roommate.

Honey, who was done with polishing, looked up from the paper she was working on and took off her headphones. "Yeah?"

"Wait, you could hear me this entire time?" Amity asked.

Honey blushed sheepishly. "Sorry. It's like a Lockes family curse. We can't help but eavesdrop."

She would have to keep that in mind. "Well, do you want to get dinner?"

Her roommate brightened, "Sure. The time is just right for some food."

They bounded down the steps and walked along the halls to dinner. It was served from 5 o'clock until midnight. Past students were apparently late night snackers and the chefs had learned their lesson when the cleaning fairies had discovered mountains of food stored in the rooms. Almost everyone was in the castleteria. The tall, huge windows were covered by curtains but the gigantic chandeliers made up for the dark with lights of multi-colors that made the floor look like it was covered in luminescent flowers. They made their way to the buffet line.

On her tray, Amity had a bowl of spaghetti with a side salad and an appropriate piece of apple pie. On Honey's, everything was mini. Mini potato pot pie, mini banana pudding, and mini sushi rolls. Amity assumed that because Goldi Lockes had eaten from Baby Bear's bowl, the entire family thought that "just right" was a small portion.

"Where should we sit?" Amity asked, looking around the busy castleteria.

"Oh," Honey waved to someone in the distance, but Amity couldn't make out who, "there's Summer. We should totally eat with her, she'll be fine with it." Then, before Amity could respond, Honey had dragged her over.

Summer Ella was the daughter of Ashylnn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. She had strawberry blonde hair and seemed the perfect mix of her parents, wearing a nature flavored gown that was covered by a hunting jacket. Her combat boots were caked with mud, showing that she had been out in the woods. Summer informed them that she didn't actually hunt, but rather, used her crossbow for target practice. Her roommate sat by her. Countessa Swan was a virtuoso. She could play violin, piano, sing, dance, ballet being her forte, and was one of the smartest of her class. Amity felt intimidated at first, when Summer bragged about all her roommate could do, but Countessa then opened her mouth and Amity got to know that she was quite humble and kind.

6 o'clock became 7 and for the second time that day the loudspeakers came on with Headmaster Grimm's booming voice commanding, "Amity White and Madon Hatter to the Headmasters' office! Amity White and Madon Hatter to the Headmasters' office!"

"I don't think he will ever get his tone just right," Honey said, wincing at the volume of his words.

"Why do you think he called you two down there?" Countessa asked as she sat down, returning from taking all their empty trays to the school kitchen.

"I'm not sure, but this is the second time today." She waved goodbye to them and trudged back to the office.

It was surprising for her to know that the first day of school was almost over. She felt as though she hadn't truly taken it all in. That she hadn't understood that this would be her life for the next four years, or that she had realized all the parts of this magical building.

Amity watched as little sprites lit the hallway candles and the sun set, beautiful pastel colors filling the night sky. In that moment, all she wanted to do was sit down and create a mural of the hextraordinary scene in front of her. Her fingers itched for some pastel chalk, for only that substance would capture of the smooth and rough melding of the students, the structure, and the life seen only in her eyes.

Someone knocked into her. She had apparently stood still, in awe, completely oblivious that she was in the middle of the hallway. "Sorry," she apologized but the person she knocked into had completely vanished.

Instead a grin stared up at her. A boy appeared, attached to that smile. He was shorter than Amity, at her shoulders, and a little plump, wearing a dark purple pinstriped suit. His skin was a light lavendar color and his hair was parted in the middle, sticking up at the ends, giving the slight impression of two catlike ears. "You better watch where you stand. Very rude of you." He disappeared.

Without a doubt, Amity had just met the next Cat Cheshire. She laughed to herself at how ordinary meeting someone new was but how unordinary the person she had met had been. Then, suddenly remembering why she was even out there in the first place, she ran down the hall, skidding to a stop outside the office.

She knocked on the large blue door and it swung open, revealing a troll. It was a woman troll, acutally. Warts covered her grey, rough skin and her white hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Fangs protuded out of her mouth with cherry red lips sealing a foul stench that was her breath.

Supressing the urge to scream, Amity said, "I'm Amity White; the Headmaster called me down here?"

"You're late," said the woman troll and she lead her into the office.

"It seems like I always am," she muttered as she took a seat in front of the bleak desk where both Headmaster Grimm sat. Giles Grimm leaned against it, beside his brother. Madon sat in the seat next to her.

"Thank you Ms. Trollsworth," Headmaster Grimm said, "that will be all." He faced Amity and Madon, who exchanged a look at each other. Both were thinking the same: What were they doing here?

"You two are probably wondering why we have called you here," Giles said, kindly. "It's with the utmost importance that we tell you that-"

"You will not be allowed to investigate the creation of the Storybook of Legends any further," Milton interrupted, abruptly, his fingers intertwined with each other, resting on the hard desk.

"How did you know?" Amity asked. "We just decided on it today."

His eyes shifted towards hers and she shuddered. They were dark and cold, just like the room. "I am the Headmaster of this school, Ms. White, I know what goes on inside."

"Why can't we know? About the book?" Madon asked, his arms crossed. Amity looked over at him. His eyebrow was raised, as though to challenge the teacher. He was truly mad if he dared to do that.

"Once again, I'm the Headmaster, I don't have to answer to my students on every subject. Now," he opened the drawer to his left and pulled out a book: a replica of the Storybook of Legends, except that it wasn't actually, but rather a textbook with an identical cover. There was something very familiar about the symbols on the book, as though she had seen them elsewhere, "this is all the information you can write about. Take it and leave."

Following the order, Madon took it gingerly and they both got up from their plush seats. Just as Amity was about to step out of the room, Milton said, "Goodnight, Ms. White."

She turned and curtsied, "Goodnight, Headmasters." Amity was surprised to see that he was _smiling_ at her. It was a little strange, out of his element. She closed the door and exhaled.

"I wonder why he was so nervous," Madon said, his face in concentration.

"What do you mean?" Amity asked. She didn't get that impression at all. Mostly, she was just focused on not whimpering out of fright.

He placed the Storybook of Legends textbook on his hat, balancing it perfectly. Then, he took the teacup off his cane that was steaming hot and took a sip. "Well, there must be a reason for why he did not want us to know how the book was made. How very delicious, I love a good riddle. Although this is a very sour one, it being a Grimm. Nevertheless, I do want to know what makes the lime sour and why that lime is so secretive. Hmm." he seemed lost in thought and Amity was unsure whether or not he even remembered that she was still here.

"Umm, Madon?" she asked, tentatively, and he looked at her, a little shaken. "Could I see the book for a moment?"

"By all means." he gave her another crooked smile and bowed, graceful as ever, the book slidding right off his hat and into her outreached palms.

Amity examined it. In the center, was a mirror with a gold edge that stretched to the corners of the book. On the opening side, was a key hole, where she would eventually have to present her key and unlock her destiny. However, it was the corners that really struck her. In each, was a symbol that looked like a strange candleabra, with two prongs curving out from a base, a pink jewel in between them. Purple and pink jewels decorated the mirror too and then it hit her. What was so familiar about the cover. She had seen the exact same design before and could picture where in her head.

"Madon," she said again, and he looked up, "are you still interested in finding out who made the book?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, Ms. White?"

The formal address but the tone of mischief in his voice made her smile. It was a wicked smile, something she wasn't quite used to. "Good, because I think I know where we can look."

**_The End is Just the Beginning..._**


	7. When the Rose and the Thorn Collide

**Do you know what day it is?**

_Yes, it's the first day of rehearsals for Legacy Day! I'm so hexcited! _

**Here we go again.**

_Oh, be quiet! You know that you're hexcited too._

**_Mom, we're all hexcited. Although I can't say the same for the students at Ever After High. Maybe it's time we tell the stories of someone other than Everly and Amity..._**

_**Blair Beauty**_

_**The Story of a Follower**_

Blair woke to the sound of singing. Her roomate, Flora O'Hair, began every morning singing. At first she had found it a cute trait but it had begun to take it's toll. Flora had lived in a tower before coming to Ever After High and had made a nasty habit of it. She also slept with the windows wide open which made Blair invest in thicker blankets. Of course, because of the tower, Flora was also a bubbly and naive girl who had boundary issues, so naturally, Blair opened her eyes to see her roommate's face staring down at her.

With a yelp, Blair sat up and gathered her blankets at her chin. "Good morning, Flora," she said, with a weak smile.

"Hello!" Flora said, perky as ever. She retreated from her position above Blair and dashed to the window, tending to the flower box set outside. "It's a beautiful day, is it not?" If Blair was a gambler, she would put all her money on the fact that Flora was the most princessy princess to ever step foot in EAH.

Groggily, she tore off her covers and sat up on the side of her bed. Their room was hextravagant. On Flora's side was a loft bed, the stairs leading up to her bed were painted to resemble a tower. Underneath was her desk that was flooded with beautiful and hexotic plants. She also had a telescope with a night journal, she had taken the hobby of stargazing while stuck in her tower. On her side, Blair's bed was a canopy. One with pink curtains, arranged at the top to look like the infamous rose her mother was named for. Her bedsheets were crafted by the most talented of seamstresses, shimmering black with silver lines that looked like needles across the fabric. Every which way she turned, the blanket would catch the light and her room would shine from the reflection. Her desk, white with ingraved roses, also doubled as a vanity, by pushing the desk's tabletop apart to reveal a hidden cabinet where her mirror and makeup was held.

Blair headed to there and applied her pink lipstick and her makeup for the day. Carefully, she took her trusty hair pick and gently combed her waves, creating the perfect combination of a tuck behind her ear there and a covering of her cheek there. Then, she got dressed, feeling the familiar silk of her sleeves and the cold metal of her jewelry. She inspected herself in her large black mirror, nodding with approval.

It was only the beginning of the second week here at EAH. Already, she was the most popular and most friendly girl there. With Amity being AWOL when it came to social interactions, she was making her way to the top of the pack: what Apple White was back in her day. She could see a promising future ahead and that, more than anything else, made her feel so happy.

Usually, she and Flora would go down and have breakfast, leaving to make it to their classes, but today, rehearsals started. So, they had a quick meal, meeting up with Fayette and then they headed out to the balcony. Flora wasn't called today, though, they weren't summoning the whole class on Monday. Everyone would be staggered during the week. It also added the element of mystery, as this year, the students were required to write their own pledge. It was supposed to be small, yet a statement about your future. Blair had written hers with all of her heart, meaning every word.

The balcony was giant. Already, the stage had been set up for Legacy Day, which would be happening in a week. A large white platform with a podium stood in the back and chairs lined up, leading towards it. Curved, elegant stairs attached the platform to the ground and ribbons were placed on the handlebars. The platform itself was carved to look as though it were a book, opening up and spilling it's secrets. An archway stood in a back of the book-platform with vines and ivy growing over it.

Fayette and Blair took their spots in the front. A hoard of people had waved Blair over but she figured that she'd rather spend her time with Fayette right now. It was, after all, their legacy.

"Students," Headmaster Grimm said, his voice capturing everyone's attention. "Today you will rehearse for your Legacy Day pledge. You have been asked to write it yourself and I hexpect you not to let me down. Of course, since we cannot use the actual Storybook of Legends, we shall practice with the school rule book and this key." He showed the students a small key that he had retrieved from his jacket.

Beau Beauty, Blair's cousin heaved the large book onto the podium and returned back to his seat. Blair nudged Fayette and pointed over to him, winking. Fayette smirked and rolled her eyes. She had been trying to set them up for the whole time they had been there. Blair didn't have any brother's, most fairytale children were only children, but by marrying Beau, Fayette could actually be apart of the Beauty family. It was a silly joke but Blair wished it was reality. She already felt like Fay was her family.

"When I call you name, you may step forward. Gretchen Crumb."

A small girl with pale pink hair and a orange dress on stepped up onto the podium. "I, Gretchen Crumb, fully intend to and will continue the path of my grandmother Gretel Crumb and those before her."

It went like this for a while, going by story. Blair and Fayette watched as the whole cast of Hansel and Gretel pledged to their destinies. Some looked satisfied with what they had said, while others seemed unsettled. It was like that for the next and next story.

"Blair Beauty, please make your pledge."

Following this, Blair faithfully walked up the steps and took the key from Headmaster Grimm. He narrowed his eyes at her while she walked past him and she wanted to roll hers at him. He didn't like her because her mother, Briar Beauty, had tried to get rid of the Storybook of Legends all that time ago, by throwing it in the Well of Wonder. Blair loved her mom but disagreed with her on that one subject: unlike her mother, she loved her destiny.

"My name is Blair Beauty and I will become the next Sleeping Beauty. I will happily sleep for a 100 years and rule over my kingdom the best I can." She smiled upon the her classmates, although none really smiled back, but Headmaster Grimm seemed impressed with what she had said. She felt a rush of pleasure drive through her as she said these words. She really meant them.

"Now, Fayette Thorn."

Blair backed away from the podium and handed Fayette the key, who took it somberly. It was a look Blair had only seen once. Fay had made that face when her father had died. It was cold and unmoving. Blair knew this face came from a dark place inside her best friend, and she was fairy curious to see what had caused it to see light once more.

Fayette crossed her arms and propped them up on the podium, disregarding the key, laying it carelessly on the school book in front of her. She took in a deep breath. "Headmaster Grimm says that I should promise my life to cursing an innocent person," she cast a cold glare in his direction, her voice hollow, "but I don't believe I should. That is my pledge. I pledge that I will never do something I don't want to do, no matter who's forcing me." Then, she fell silent and obediently took her place beside Blair.

Blair, who was shocked to the very core. They had never really talked about it, being best friends and all, but Blair had always assumed that Fay would follow her fate, just as Blair was doing now. A million thoughts raced through her head. Had Fay always felt this way? Why hadn't she told Blair? What was going to happen now? She knew that the disappearing thing was just a rumor made by Headmaster Grimm, but would her future be in jeopardy now, like Apple White's was? It was an awful feeling, to have everything about your life that you knew to be shattered right in front of you. Something heavy struck in her, and she suddenly felt like crying. Was that silly? To cry about her future? The rebels of the old EAH had made it out to be, but it didn't feel so silly now.

For the rest of the school day, her confusion persisted. She texted Fayette to meet her at Hocus Latte in Book End after school, hoping to sort this out. She secretly wished that there was some sort of misunderstanding, or that Fayette hadn't really meant what she said, but only time would tell.

During Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper, all she could think about was the cafe. It wasn't hexcitement but nerves. She and Fayette had been friends for as long as she could really remember. She knew what happened to Apple and Raven when they clashed heads and she would do anything to stop that from happening now. However, despite this promise, a tiny voice inside her thought _Anything hexcept renounce her destiny._ That was her life and she couldn't just throw that away.

"You're playing a C," Lucy-Bo Peep said. She pointed to the staff line. "That's a B."

Blair blinked, her complicated thoughts brushing away. "Oh sorry." she lifted the flute from her lips.

"You should be," Jay Hood chimed in to her right. His hood was pulled over his head and he lazily toyed with the instrument in front of him. "You've been playing so loud that I can't hear myself being silent."

Lucy-Bo opened her mouth for a nasty retort, but restrained herself, rolled her eyes, and raised her hand, calmly.

"Yes, Miss Peep? Are you having trouble with these notes?" Professor Piper asked, looking up from his desk. He was an aging man with long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His granddaughter, Harmony Piper and her mother, Melody Piper were a DJ team, touring Ever After and spinning their tunes everywhere. Blair had met Harmony, she was pretty nice and carried a rebellious streak, already within the first week of classes.

"No," Lucy-Bo informed with a sweet smirk, "it's just that Jay, here, has not been playing, at all." She crossed her arms, victoriously.

Professor Piper lowered his glasses, "Ahh, yes. Mr. Hood has special permission to not play. He is here to observe and get his credit in and learn about musical theory."

Lucy-Bo's eyes widened and she looked at Jay for an explanation.

"Got hand spasms," he shrugged, dangling his hand in front of her. She huffed, indignantly, turning her back towards her adversary.

Blair let out a laugh, relieved to find some humor outside of her worries. The bell rang, releasing the students. "As much as I enjoy your guys' bickering, I got a date with destiny. Almost literally, in fact." she put away her flute in her case and grabbed her white rose tote bag, leaving the classroom.

As she walked down the halls, she waved and smiled to others. Some may have found all that socializing exhausting, but she didn't. She was a Beauty after all. Before meeting Fayette, she stopped by her locker, just to drop off her flute. Her lockermates were the shoemaker elves and because of their size, they only took a small portion of her locker. No one else had lockermates in the school but Blair was kind enough to offer one of her shelves to them. They saluted her as she put away her case and she saluted back. Already, she had made so many friends here at Ever After High, she just hoped that she had her oldest one still beside her.

Blair had only been to Book End once before. Briar had taken her on the first day of school, so that she knew where everything was. It was a quaint little village with shops and salons. Blair was hoping that if all went well during their coffee sesh, Fayette would join her in visiting the rest of the plaza.

She entered Hocus Latte which had a large tree in the center with lights strung from the branches. Tables and chairs were set up in the center and by the windows. Many students and people from the village sat inside, sipping their coffee and chatting or doing thronework. Blair went straight to the barista and ordered a House Hocus Latte for her, completed with rosewater, and a straight, black coffee for Fayette. She awaited her friend by the front door, so she couldn't miss her.

Although it was just a few minutes, Blair's nerves overworked in Fayette's absence. What if Blair wasn't going to be Sleeping Beauty? Since Fayette looked like she wasn't signing, would she be hexpelled from EAH? Why had Fayette even said those things in the first place? She took a sip of her latte just as the door rang open and Fayette walked inside.

"Fay!" Blair called, standing from her seat.

Fayette looked around, some people were watching curiously, disturbed by Blair's outburst. Fayette brightened once she met Blair's eyes and the princess felt a sense of ease as she took her seat again. She wasn't angry, nothing was different. They were just two friends hanging out.

"Before you say anything," Fayette said, sitting down opposite from Blair and grabbing her coffee, "you really don't have to thank me."

Blair raised an eyebrow and cocked to head to the side. "What do you mean, 'thank you'?"

Fay's eyes looked down at the table and then back up again, her mouth pushed in a closed grin. "I know that you weren't brave enough to stand up to Headmaster Grimm. So I did it for you. For us." She said, all geniune and sweet and took a sip out of her drink.

"I don't understand," Blair spoke, withdrawing her hands from the table surface. They returned at her side, her cup untouched.

"It's okay," Fayette held out her palm on the table, offering it to Blair. "No one can hear us. I know you didn't want to be the next Sleeping Beauty, but you don't have to anymore. Headmaster Grimm doesn't scare me. He can't do anything to us."

"I didn't want to?" Blair croaked, not believing what her friend had just said. "I love who I am. I _want_ to be Sleeping Beauty. I did not want you to say those things." Her brow was so furrowed, she was so insistent on understanding Fayette, that headache was starting to form in her temple. A deep pulse that warned her of the pain that was coming.

Fayette wasn't smiling anymore. Her hands gripped the cup hard, it looked as though it might burst. "You, you want to sleep for a 100 years?" She breathed, the words barely coming out.

Blair nodded. "It's my destiny."

"What about me?" Fay's voice was rising. "What about your family? We'll just be gone and you're okay with that?"

Her hands formed into fists. "Of course I'll miss you but I have to do this. It doesn't matter how I feel because I'll still have my kingdom, I'll still have my life. Something I _won't_ have if you don't curse me."

"That's all you care about?" Fayette's voice was breaking, so accusatory, so filled with disbelief. "Did you ever stop to think that if I curse you, that'll be the last time I'll ever see my best friend? And you just care about your castle and your jewels?"

"I-" Blair choked on her words. She wanted to say that it wasn't like that. That her fate was so much more than that slumber. Blair could never live in a world where she didn't have her status, her destiny—her happiness. Why was Fayette so persistent on taking those things away?

The silence was so much more hurtful than anything Blair could've said. Fayette transformed back into the coldness Blair had seen earlier. She glared at the princess and left, without saying a word.

Slowly, as shock loosened it's hold on her, she sunk back into her chair. Then, suddenly, there was a crowd surrounding her and voices, worried ones, consumed the heartbreaking silence.

"Who was that, Blair?"

"Were they hurting you?"

"Omg, Blair, are you okay?"

"She was so rude!"

Blair didn't say anything, didn't respond. Instead a single, horrible, and unthinkable question penetrated her thoughts: Had she really just lost her best friend?

**_Fayette Thorn_**

**_The Story of a Chooser_**

Fayette flew back to the school, anger fueling her dark wings. All the things that she could have—should have said, swarmed her mind, making her even more furious with the girl she had just left back at Hocus Latte. How could Blair say those things? How could she just not care about the life she would leave behind. About the people she would hurt by sleeping for a century? About the pain Fayette would have once she had hurt her fairy best friend? The betrayal hit so hard that Fay's heart ached.

The fairy wiped away at her tears, annoyed that she was crying. Yet, it felt right, just to stop flying and have a cry-fest right out in the open. She just wished she could change Blair's mind.

Nevertheless what she was feeling, she continued her journey, landing just outside the main entrance. Contrary to how Blair was greeted, no one waved or called her over. She was the daughter of Faybelle Thorn, the granddaughter of the Dark Fairy, and the recent troublemaker for the followers of the Storybook of Legends. She had already gotten called a "fairy freak" today and had endured endless whispers and disgusted looks from the people who thought they were better than her. They weren't.

Usually they didn't affect her, but now she felt so lonely that they stung and pricked at her as if they were actual weapons. She kept walking towards her locker although she had no reason to go there. She just needed to be doing something.

She put in her combo and swung the door open. Not really knowing what to do now, she grabbed one of her books from the shelf and flipped through it, absent mindedly looking at the pages, but not really thinking about the book. Her mind was on what everyone else's was: her destiny. Her fate was to not be invited to Blair's ball and curse her to eternal sleep until her Prince Charming came along. Then, she would be driven out of Blair's kingdom by Briar. It wasn't as bad as Everly's, Fay would have to live out her life in the dark fairies' world, not imprisoned for life like the Evil Queen. Still, how would she be able to live with herself knowing that she had made so many people suffer? Knowing that the Sleeping Beauty Kingdom would be without their queen? It sounded miserable.

"Hexcuse me? Fayette Thorn?"

Fayette's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder, turning to face Beau Beauty—Blair's cousin. His father was Daring Charming and his mother was Rosabella Beauty, so naturally he was the most gorgeous, kind-hearted, and courageous boy at school. His eyes were a soft brown and his hair looked so silky smooth, it was as if a drop of Heaven had come down and created the perfect person. Everyone was so easily swayed by him but Fayette wasn't.

She eyed him suspiciously. Had Blair somehow already told him and now he was here to give her a hard time? Fay pressed her back against her locker, unsure what to do. "What?" she asked.

He scratched at his neck, awkwardly. "Uh this is a little sensitive to talk about, can we go somewhere private?"

Fay crossed her arms. So it was about Blair. It didn't matter what he said, it didn't make any difference. She was not changing her mind and she wasn't ashamed of it. "No," she said, crossly. "What ever you need to say, you can tell me out here. I'm not going in some room with you just so you can yell at me and protect your precious image." She rolled her eyes. These prince types thought they could get whatever they wanted.

He took a step back and showed her his palms, confused. "Sorry? I wasn't going to yell. I just," he looked around, "I need some help with Chemythstry."

Now it was Fay's turn to be confused. "Wait, what?" she undid her defensive position but didn't come any closer. She didn't want the onlookers to think of anything.

Much to her chagrin, he leaned in close and lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "I'm kinda lost with Chemythstry and you're in my class, so I thought you could give me some pointers. It's just I want to start the year right." He withdrew.

Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips. "Uh, sure, totally." She gripped her arm, curving in on herself. He didn't even know about Blair and she had just screamed at him, proving everyone else right about how much of a villain she was.

"Do you have time now?" He asked, hands now in his pockets.

"Yeah," she said, thankful to change the subject and get her mind off of Blair. "Should I grab my binder?"

He nodded and swallowed, "I have some questions about the thronework and the stuff we've learned today, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, really." Was it fear she dectected in his voice? Was he scared that she was going to curse him for asking for help from her? She wanted to hit herself in the head for how stupid she had acted just before. She grabbed her textbook and binder from her locker and shut the door. "Where should we go?"

"I was thinking the libary, but I thought not. You know the Evil Step-Librarians? Well they have a grudge against me. Apparently my mom checked out too many books at a time, that they couldn't keep track of what she had returned or what she still had. Now I'm banned from ever going inside." the prince rolled his eyes, clearly amused by their punishment.

Fayette stifled a laugh, knowing that he wouldn't be so joking with her once he found out what had happened between her and Blair. "Why don't we go to my dorm?" she said and when he looked surprised she elaborated. "I have a chemythstry set up there."

"Oh, alright, that sounds good with me. We can't go in Professor Rumpelstiltskin's room. When I asked for hextra help, he cackled and said that I should spin some gold," he scoffed in disbelief.

Fay smirked, "Yeah that's Rumpelstiltskin for you."

"Uh, thanks Fay, for doing this."

The nickname, Fay, brought up Blair, hurt and defensive in her mind. "You don't get to call me that," she said, coldly.

"Sorry." they walked on.

Despite living in the castle, Fayette hadn't spent that much time with Beau Beauty. Whenever the Rosabella and Daring came to visit with their children: Beau and his little sister—Darcella, Fayette would retreat to her room. Although she lived with the Beauty's and was best friends with their daughter, she always felt like she was intruding. The castle was large but it was theirs, she was always reminded of it, by the way the servants only obeyed them and that the halls were filled with Beauty memorabilia. She had once asked her mother why they didn't live somewhere else, somewhere where people didn't care about her grandmother and her hateful heart. Faybelle had explained that by staying here, they showed the world how people can change, that dark fairies could become light.

Fayette loved her mom. She thought she was so strong to have changed her whole life for the sake of the good. When Faybelle was her age, she had believed that her dark magic was the right thing to do and was that what was happening to Fayette now? Fay thought what she was doing was good, but was she actually being a villain by preventing Blair's happily ever after? The philosophy of her actions mulled over in her mind until they reached her dorm.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind her, as Fayette opened the door. She shut it and turned around, recognizing the sweet tone.

It was Farley Goodfairy, the most pretentious and dimwitted fairy there was. Fay had met her when they were little, at the annual Goodfairy Ball, where Farrah Goodfairy invited all of her fairy pals. Instantly, she had hated Fayette, Farley disliked that fact that her mother had allowed a dark fairy to come. Within 30 minutes of playing together, Farley had complained that Fay had hurt her wrist because she got mad. That's how Farley was. She used her innocent image to mess with people.

But now she was all grown up. Her hair was long and flowy, blue with purple highlights. Her skin was sparkly and she always carried her white wand around. Her dress was short, a soft pink with stars, it had a long sheer fabric train that was luminescent. Her wings looked like glass, she was always so careful to point out how beautiful they were when compared to Fayette's ugly green ones.

"Did you curse this boy into coming up here?" she said, with a fake accusation, a smile across her beautiful face. It was a classic Farley move: she would ask something saracastically, but would jab at Fayette in the process.

Fayette forced her mouth into a strained smile. "No," she said, through gritted teeth.

"She's helping me with some of my schoolwork, Farley," Beau said, arms now crossed. Was it just her imagination, but did he not like Farley? Was it possible that he saw through the act?

"That's wonderful! I bet it's for her community service, how was juvie, by the way?" she laughed, jokingly. "But, Beau, you shouldn't bother her. I can totally help you. I'm a fairy godmother after all." she caressed her wand.

"No, thank you," Beau said, politely and Fayette was amazed at his will not to wrestle the little skunk to the ground. "Fayette, here, is the smartest at Chemythstry. No other fairy could help me."

A blush crept up both Fay's and Farley's faces, but for different reasons. "Oh, I see," Farley seethed, "I'll leave you two to it." She waved them goodbye with her wand and walked down the hall.

"C'mon," Fayette beckoned, opening the door. She didn't feel like thanking him, she didn't want him to know what the compliment had meant for her.

Thankfully, Everly wasn't in the room that they shared.

Everly's bed was small, dark, and plain tucked away in the corner. She had a bookshelf full of adventure stories and a poster of some of her favorite bands on her walls. Her desk was a dark purple, crowded with papers and pencils. Her closet was the biggest of her possessions, full of large coats and tall boots. She had a large map of Ever After and the surrounding worlds as her rug and studs lined most of her furniture. Fayette's side was completely different. Her silver bed was round and hung from the ceiling, attached by rows and rows of thorns to keep it uploft. Her elaborate chemythstry set sat below it, a thorn-covered shelf full of precious ingredients that she used for her experiments on the wall. She had a silver dresser that was also covered in thorns and a soft chair with an attached desktop near the window. The thorns on her things worked like this: they could only be removed by Fayette's magic. It was a wonderful lock because it could never be broken. If someone were to try to cut through the plant, it would just regrow until the furniture was covered once more.

"Wow," Beau said staring up at the bottom of her bed. "I wish my bed was up in the air."

"Yeah," Fayette said, "it's pretty cool." They sat down on the barstools in front of the table that held her chem set.

"Aren't you worried that it's going to fall on top of you?"

Fayette frowned. She had never thought about that. "Not really, I think I'd just stop it with my magic. Anyways, the thorns are my plants, they would only drop it if I wanted it to."

"That's good," he murmured. He turned back to the books. "So, how did you even get into chemythstry? I would've thought fairies didn't really need it. I mean you can just magic whatever the potion does anyways. Right?"

Fay shook her head. "Magic is great but it doesn't always work. Potions are an hexcellent failsafes. Plus, regular people can use it, if they need to, it can help everybody. That's what my dad thought. He was a great scientist, bought me my first kit." she gestured to the smaller beakers and test tubes. "He thought that anything could be solved with the right ingredients." she smiled, it was a sad one.

"How did he die?" Beau asked, gently, his voice kind and low. She looked up, startled that he knew. The prince must have sensed her surprise because he said, "Blair told me."

Oh, Blair. She had almost forgotten. "He died from an illness. He got it trying to cure a village. It was only after he died, did they discover the antidote. He had it all along, just needed one more element to complete it." she swallowed, desparate not to cry.

Her father's death had been the saddest period of her life. Now all she had left of him was a chemythstry set and a few photos. It had only been a few years ago, when she was 12, but it still hurt every day.

"I'm sorry," he said, and took her hands. "But I'd bet he'd be proud of how smart you are at his favorite subject."

"Thanks," she muttered. She realized that they were touching and pulled back her arms, turning back to the table. Fay cleared her throat. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Chapters 3 and 5, mainly," Beau answered. "Professor Rumpelstiltskin assigned them so fast that I wasn't able to read all of them with bookball tryouts."

She scoffed silently in her head. Of course he was a bookball player. Strong, kind, athletic, but not smart: he was living up to the stereotype. They worked for a half hour, Beau trying hard to understand and Fayette trying just as hard to teach. She warned herself not to cozy up to his friendly remarks, reminding herself what she had said to his cousin and thinking of Blair.

"Hey I just want to say that I thought you were really brave today."

Fay looked up from checking his work, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how you stood up to Headmaster Grimm. It meant a lot for us—choosers."

"Choosers?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's this title that Madon came up with or the so-called 'Narrators' did. It's a name for people who are choosing their own destiny."

Surely, she must have misheard him. "You don't like your destiny?"

"Well that's the thing. What is my destiny? Both my parents have very different stories, well my dad was supposed to anyways. I could be Amity's or Summer's prince, or I could be the Beast, or my mom. I don't know. I just know that whatever destiny I get, someone has to hurt for me to be happy, whether it's the Everly, Summer's stepsisters, or even myself or someone who turns into a beast. I just don't want that to happen."

Fay's eyes dropped to the floor, unwilling to meet his gaze. "Well, that's very selfless of you. I'm sure that not everyone shares your thoughts."

He sighed, "You don't have to tell me twice. Sometimes I wish we could just get rid of the Storybook of Legends once and for all."

"What did you say?" She asked, head snapping back up, a compelling thought forming.

"I wish we could get rid of the Storybook of Legends?"

She smiled. "That's it! I'll just destroy it, so it can never hurt anyone again."

"What are you talking about?" Beau asked, not understanding.

She laughed, for the first time since her arguement with Blair. "Don't you see?! If I destroy it, I don't have to curse Blair, Everly doesn't have to hurt Amity. Briar Beauty had the right idea, she just didn't dispose of it properly!" She was so hexcited, the thought of the devilish idea racing through her, pumping adrenaline in her veins.

"Wait, but how are you going to do that?" Beau looked torn, alarmed at what she was saying but he seemed tempted to join her.

"It's right in front of you!" she gestured wildly to her beakers. Her smile was becoming so wide that it hurt her cheeks. "If I can know what magic barriers protect it, I can burn right through them. _I_ can take away our destinies. I can _save_ Blair." Without thinking about it anymore, her mind was made up: she was going to put an end to this, one way or another.

_**The End is Just the Beginning...**_

* * *

So what do you think? Who do you side with on this: Blair or Fayette? Don't hesitate to tell me! I was just looking through some of the reviews you guys leave me. I'm so happy that people are enjoying what I write and would love to hear more from you. I was also thinking of maybe starting a Thronecoming ballot, so that when I write about it, we can crown a King and Queen. Would anyone be interesting in participating in that? Hope to hear from you soon, CressBriwn.


	8. Secrets of the Storybook

**_Madon Hatter_**

**_The Story of a Follower_**

Madon sweat under his jacket. He was nervous. It was so odd, to do such a normal thing, like being nervous that it scared Madon. He had never been nervous before. Usually, he was so sure of his madness that he never had to be. But today was the unthinkable: it was not a mad day. It was a serious day.

It was Satinday. He and Amity stood outside Apple White's cottage. On the outside, it's small and white with beautiful flowers and plants surrounding and creeping up the walls. Madon knew better. Inside would be a maze and there would be a time limit on solving it.

"Are you ready?" Amity asked, her hands resting at her sides.

When Madon had first met her, his impression of her had been that she was shy and not talkative. But after a week of sleuthing and planning, they had become good friends. After the meeting with Headmaster Grimm, they had decided to find out for themselves exactly what he was hiding about the Storybook of Legends. Amity had seen the symbols of the book on one of her mother's chests that was inherited by her grandmother. Today, they were visiting Apple White in search of said item, but since everything was hush-hush, Amity was going to distract her mom while Madon searched.

"Remember," Amity warned, "the cottage is full of my mother's dwarves. Don't let them catch you or otherwise the jig is up. I remember the chest being in the room beside my mother's." She pulled out a paper from her painting apron and handed it to him. It showed a simple drawing of where the room was in consideration to the door and sitting room, where Amity would be with Apple. He took it and placed it in his jacket pocket. "It should be big enough for you step inside. Honey gave me this key, which locks and unlocks any room." Gingerly, she handed it to him. He examined it, it was gold, small and curvy, fairy unique. He wanted to tinker with it, to wonder how it worked, but forced himself to focus at the task at hand. His madness was getting in the way of mission. "While you do that, I'll be interviewing my mom. Once you're done, come straight back."

He nodded, they had planned this already the day before and he reran it through his head. "Right. I'm ready."

She put on a brave smile and hit the buzzer.

A snobby voice came on, "Hello, who is this?"

"Amity White and my friend, Madon Hatter," Amity said, sweetly. Madon was hatstonished at how quick she had changed tones.

"OH!" the snobby voice turned fairy apologetic all of the sudden. "Forgive me, your majesty. I'll let you right in." Within a matter of seconds, the gate swung open and a sweaty dwarf appeared, patting at his forehead with a handkerchief. "Goodmorning your princess-ship." With a low bow, the dwarf led them to the front door and it was immediately opened by the former queen: Apple White.

"AMITY!" She gushed, wrapping her daughter in a huge hug and squeezing her tight. She didn't even notice Madon standing beside her daughter, she was holding her so close. "What brings you here?"

"We- came- to- inter- view- you-,"Amity wheezed in the embrace. "Can't- breathe-!"

"Oh!" she released her hold. She turned her focus on Madon now, and her right eye twitched. "What is he doing here?" her mouth was now in a thin smile in an attempt to conceal her abhorrence.

Madon held out his hand for a handshake but Ms. White made no movement. "We're here to interview you for The Griffin," he said, recalling the rehearsed speech they had created the day before, "on the subject of Legacy Day. Since you were a main supporter of the Storybook of Legends Law, we wanted to know the legal process of it."

"Well," she stiffened, opening the door wider to let them both in, "I see no reason why not."

Madon knew why she distrusted him. Madeline Hatter, his beloved mother, was a Rebel. While she wanted to be the next Hatter, she fully supported Raven on creating her own destiny. She was Raven's campaign manager, one of the reasons she became queen and why Apple wasn't anymore. It seemed like everyone in this world judged kids for their parents' actions. Madon may have been mad, but he did not see the sense in that way of life.

Ms. White led them to a sitting room in the back of the house, away from the decrepit walls of the old cottage. The room they sat in now had yellow pastel walls with with a white couch adorned with golden bows. Opposite from the couch sat a matching chair and in between was a long, glass table, the legs made out of shining pearls. A piano sat in the back and a large painting of Amity sitting in that very chair hung above a stand that held a dozen red roses.

Madon was about to take a seat on the couch, next to Amity, but Ms. White directed him to the chair instead, sitting beside her daughter and facing him. He suddenly felt like he was the one they were interviewing, but more like on trial with the look Ms. White was giving him.

"Should we start?" Amity asked. She pulled out a notebook and a recorder from her apron pocket. She had told Madon how it had been made with magic to hold anything inside. Amity pressed a button on the side of the recorder and the red light turned on. "Now, what were the reasons why you drafted this bill?

Ms. White composed herself. "Well, the fairytale world has been out of sorts recently with the election of our newest queen: Raven Queen. It's fairy important that we return to the roots of our civilization, that is what has kept our happily ever afters intact and kept peace around Ever After and its surrounding worlds. History must be perserved and lived through to make sure that our lives can still exist."

"Great," Amity said and cleared her throat. That was the signal.

"Ms. White?" Madon said, standing up abruptly. "Might I ask where the bathroom is?"

"Of course," Apple White said, "It's just down there," she pointed to the end of the hall, right where the Storybook room would be waiting for him.

He smiled, politely, "Thank you." Quickly, he walked down the hall, following the paper that Amity had drawn out for him, keeping a close eye out for the dwarves that seemed to appear wherever. He turned the corner, almost knocking headfirst with the same snobby dwarf from earlier.

"Hexcuse me," snarled the man, "but what hexactly are you doing down here, young hatter? This leads to her majesty's bedroom, where you are not allowed."

Madon smiled. It was his special trait that really made people think he was mad. "I was looking for the bathroom but I can see it is not here. My apologies," he hexplained and bowed.

The dwarf was suspicious but whatever he was thinking faded as Madon made his way back to where Ms. White had directed him. He was losing time though and once the dwarf was well enough down the hall, Madon quietly sprinted to the room's door. It was a dark oak, out of place in the white marble of this side of the house. And sure enough, the hexact symbols that were seen on the Storybook of Legends were carved into the panels. The same jewels of pink and purple lined the edges and even the door knob was peculiar too. It was carved to look like the mirror that was on the cover. He unlocked it and stepped inside.

Closing the door and locking it with Honey's key. He flipped the light switch on. The room was full of paintings. He had hexpected it to be of the ancestors of the White Family, but he found different. There were six paintings, each with their own titles: Rhodopis Ella, Talia Beauty, Charmant Charming, Snow White I, Wihelmna Grimm, and Gladys Goodfairy. He could see the resemblances between them and their current descendents: Summer Ella, Blair Beauty, Beau Beauty, Amity White, Milton Grimm, and Farley Goodfairy. But what was the significance of them being in this room? Why these people

He did see one connection. They were all _royals_ or at least in favor of the royals. They must have been the _originals_ of their fairytales. He took quick photos of each of the people with his MirrorPhone. But there was a problem, the room, besides the paintings were empty. There was no chest, so where was it taken? Knowing that Ms. White would be getting skeptical soon, he hastily examined the photo of Snow White I. If there was a secret compartment it should be there, right?

Panicking, he began touching in the painting's frame, desparate to find something. He had almost given up when he accidently hit the name plate. It went in. The painting swung open to reveal a small chest. It was ivory with a red apple carved on the opening. The symbols on the Storybook of Legends were seen on the bottom of the chest, covering the corners. He used Honey's key again and opened the chest. Inside, was a single notebook. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his hat, knowing it would be safe in there. He closed the chest and the painting.

Madon was just about to leave, when a thought hit him: What about the others? What if there were other chests? Madon dashed towards the painting of Charmant Charming and slammed the name plate. There sat a golden chest with the symbols and a crown engraved right at the opening. Eagerly Madon opened it to find another notebook. Feverishly, he repeated this with Rhodopis Ella: a pink jade chest with a blue glass slipper: inside a notebook. For Talia's, it was black oak with a silver spinning wheel. Gladys had a purple glass chest with a white wand. And with Wihelmna, it was blue stone with a quill. All contained notebooks.

Madon stacked them in his hat and put it on his head. He then carefully walked towards the locked door, listening for footsteps. When seconds passed after he last heard them, he cracked open the door and slipped through. Madon just hoped that Ms. White didn't suspect anything.

But other than that concern, he was practically mad with hexcitement, well, more mad than he usually was. He may have had just found the secret they were looking for. He reentered the sitting room, everything hexactly as he had left it.

"And, how do you respond to those who refuse this law?" Amity asked, clutching the notebook. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed to linger on him too long, almost asking if he had gotten what they wanted.

"Well, the law is the law," Ms. White laughed. "But those who oppose this rule will understand that they're wrong. That this really is for the best here at Ever After." she took a sip from a teacup. They must have been served while he was gone. The former queen turned to him. "You were gone for a while."

"I got turned around," he said.

"You missed most of the interview." Her eyes narrowed. "I thought you were the president of The Griffin."

"I am," he acknowledged. "This interview was mainly for Amity's experience. Next time, she'll be able to go alone." He smiled at the woman, and she backed down.

"This has been great, Mom," Amity said, standing up and collecting her recorder. "I think we have everything." She bent down to give her mother a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm happy to help anytime," Ms. White said, lovingly brushing her daughter's cheek.

Breaking away from the tender moment, Amity and Madon left the way they came, in total silence. Amity had warned him not to say anything until they got back to Ever After High, she was afraid that the dwarves might hear. They went back into the limousine that had brought them here and a posh looking dwarf opened the car door for them.

Upon entering, Amity whispered to him, "Did you get it?" her voice had returned back to it's scared and meek self.

"Yep," he responded.

The two students rode in total silence. Madon watched out the window as villages passed and people waved, they all recognized the apple symbol on the hood. It was strange that even though the people had technically betrayed the White family when they elected Raven Queen as their leader, they still wanted to be in league with the princesses. Sometimes, Madon wished he was back in Wonderland, where everyone made sense. Each had enemies in Wonderland, but they were outspoken, there was no concealment. Unless, that is, you had a wild card but everyone knew the rules of cards and chess back there.

He, Alyssa, Blaine, and Catalan had come to Wonderland to experience a new world. Eleanor, the next Queen of Hearts, did not join them. She thought it would better to spend more time her own kingdom, which was too bad, he would think that Amity would have liked meeting El.

"Wait!" Amity screamed, snapping Madon out from his thoughts about home. "Stop the car!" The vehicle skidded to a stop.

"What is it?" They were almost to the school, about in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, where the trees split and the road was paved.

Amity hopped out of the car and Madon took the spot where she was sitting, peering out of the window. It was the strangest sight. Everly Queen and Bruce Wood were coming out from the Enchanted Forest, both covered in twigs and leaves. What had they been doing in there? They looked like they were hexplaining something to Amity and she was shaking her head. Then, all three of them came inside the car, Everly and Bruce looking tearrified out of their minds.

Like the ride so far, silence was constant. It was only until they arrived at EAH did Amity say the first words, thanking the driver while everyone got out.

Once they could not see the limo anymore, Madon asked, "Are you guys okay? What were you doing out there?""

There was a beat and Everly gave a meaningful glance at Bruce. He nodded. She took a deep breath. "It happened on the first day of school. I was collecting plants in the Enchanted Forest for Professor Rumplestiltskin when Bruce came. He was running from a _bandersnatch_." Madon's eyes widened. A bandersnatch was a dangerous creature native to Wonderland. What was it doing here? Everly saw his confused expression and said, "That's what I thought. Anyways, Catalan Cheshire told me about a secret language that all Wonderlandians speak," she then blushed, a little embarrassed, "and well, Bruce and I thought that I could cast a spell to speak it and ask the bandersnatch why he came to Ever After. Well, we found him, but I couldn't cast the spell and," she revealed scratches on her arm—they were long and dark, dried blood clinging to the skin.

Amity gasped and took her arm gently. "Everly! You didn't tell me about that! We need to see a fairy medic as soon as possible."

"I'm fine really," Everly insisted taking back her arm, but she winced and Madon knew she wasn't.

"Catalan left out an important part," Madon said, still on the subject of the bandersnatch, "only a Wonderlandian can speak the language, no matter what magic you have."

"Oh, that must've been it. The Wonderland part," Bruce said.

Amity let out a grunt of frustration. "Why did you guys do that?! It was reckless and you could've been in real danger."

Bruce sighed. "We, um, had a theory." he cleared his throat. "Last week, when Headmaster Grimm was making his speech he talked about how the fairytale world was at stake somehow if we didn't sign the book. So Everly and I thought: well, what if Ever After is shrinking somehow? What if Wonderland and the other worlds around us are closing in? Maybe that's why the bandersnatch came here, because it just thought that this was Wonderland. It won't come out of the Enchanted Forest so maybe there's a magical barrier. And that's it. That's all we know."

"Wow, you guys are investigating too?" Madon said, smiling. "What are the odds?!"

Amity looked him and their classmates, "Should we let them in on what we know?"

"Huh?" Everly looked between them. "What do you guys know?"

"Not out in the open," Amity said, shaking her head. "C'mon, I know that Honey has a rock climbing class right now. I have a first aid kit in my dorm, let's go there."

Quickly they all hurried to Amity's dorm. They recieved some strange looks, but Madon couldn't fairy well blame them. Everly and Bruce were already so dirty and the fact that Amity and Madon were along with them made a odd combination. Once in her room, Amity rummaged underneath her bed, pulling out a first aid kit and started tending to Everly's wounds.

"Like you guys, our problems started on the first day of school," Madon began. "We were going to find out about how the Storybook of Legends was made but Headmaster Grimm forbade it. Then, Amity said that the book cover looked hexactly like this chest she'd seen in her mother's house. So this morning, we snuck around at Apple White's cottage and I found this," he took off his hat and laid out the six journals in front of them, all on the ground. Amity stopped wrapping Everly's arm to look at them. "They were all in different chests located in a secret compartment behind six paintings." he opened his MirrorPhone showed them the paintings. "I don't know what's in the journals but I think that these Originals, as I'm calling them, created the Storybook of Legends."

"Okay, we have two unsolved pieces of the puzzle," Everly said, grabbing one of the journals. "Since only a Wonderlandian can speak to the bandersnatch, I propose that Madon and I go and search for the animal. Amity and Bruce will read these journals and find out more-."

"Woah, woah, woah," Amity said, grabbing Everly by the shoulders. "You're not going anywhere, doctor's orders."

"You're not a doctor," Everly grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Still, you and I are going to stay here and read these journals and Madon and Bruce will go back out." Amity said sternly. It was the first time Madon had heard her being cross.

"I know we kinda just got together on this, but it feels nice to have other people in on what we know," Bruce said. "Maybe we'll finally be able to stop this nonsense."

"Uh huh," Madon, Amity, and Everly all said together.

"We'll take my phone," Bruce said. "We should leave Madon's here. Perhaps there's something in the paintings you missed."

Amity smiled, her familiar sweet grin stretching across her face once more. He didn't realize how much he had missed it today until it was right in front of him. A week had gone by at the school, but already he was so accustomed to her. And seeing the three of them sitting with one another, even though he didn't really know Everly and Bruce fairy well, it seemed that Madon had finally found his Ever After High family.

He stood up, resting his hands on his hips. "Let's do this."

**_Bruce Wood_**

**_The Story of an Undecided_**

Oftentimes, Bruce wondered what life would be like if he wasn't enchanted. It was possible that he would just be a lifeless puppet, someone else's plaything, but there was another possiblity that he would just be another tree. When he was little, he would cry whenever a forest fire was on the news or when a tree was cut down because it could just have easily been him. A life made out of wood scared him and ever since he could remember, Bruce had wanted to be a real boy. He wished that he was made of flesh and not bark, hexspecially now, when Everly was back at school, bleeding.

It had all happened so fast. They had been tracking the bandersnatch since breakfast and had finally cornered it. Everly had been so focused, trying her hardest to recreate the Wonderlandian spell they had found in the library but Bruce had failed to distract the creature long enough and it had attacked her. It had just tossed him aside, because it hadn't been interested in just another tree: it was looking for a human.

He could lie and say that it didn't hurt when people looked at him strange or when they said that the most identifiable thing about them was his skin—his wood, but he chose not to. Even though Raven Queen had proved you could make your own destiny, Cedar Wood, Bruce's mom, because she was created out of wood, was barren. So, like her ancestors before her, she had made her own son, carved him out of wood and Farrah Goodfairy had granted him life. Unlike his mom and his grandfather, he wasn't cursed to tell the truth, but it didn't stop him from being honest. He had learned enough from Pinocchio's story. But now, with a new Storybook of Legends, he was under the pressure of having to be a liar, a cheat, and a terrible son. He didn't like his intended journey but it was now the only way he could become a human. So, where did that leave him? A follower, or a chooser? He was an undecided, torn between his morals and his wish to be human.

Bruce and Madon were walking down the steps, leaving Amity's dorm where she and Everly would be reading the journals. He couldn't believe how deep the conspiracy of the Storybook went and he was more than ready to learn all the secrets.

"I'll take you to the spot where Everly and I found it," Bruce said to Madon. "I think that may be where it's living."

"Great!" Madon hexclaimed, there was elation in his eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen a bandersnatch. They're vicious creatures if they think you're a threat."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bruce said, thumbing his splinters. "The place is a little thick in the woods. I think it'll take a half hour."

"What will take a half hour?" Countessa (Tessa, Tess) Swan asked, appearing out of a hallway and onto the steps. She held her backpack, a small feathered pouch, around her side, lapping over her ballerina skirt.

He shared three of his classes with Countessa and already he had developed a sort of crush on her. Despite her many talents and how busy her schedule seemed, she was never stressed or short with people. Bruce admired how kind she was and how she was always ready to help someone. Her roommate, Summer Ella had sprained her ankle once during a class that she shared with Bruce and Countessa, and Tess had selflessly offered to take her to the medic's office. He didn't see her for the rest of that day, because she had been trying to cheer Summer up.

Not only was she kind-hearted, but Bruce found her as one of the most beautiful girls on campus. She had long black flowy hair that had strips of white and purple that was usually pulled up in a bun. She always wore her ballerina outfit: a purple bodice and a feathered blue skirt with long ribbons tying them together. Upon her feet were silk slippers that she always carried herself in with grace and dignity.

Not really knowing what to do or say, Bruce and Madon froze, frightened that she had heard them talking. "Uh..." Madon looked over to Bruce for help.

"We're going on a walk in the Enchanted Forest," Bruce half-fibbed. It wasn't a total lie, was it? "I wanted to show Madon this cool spot I found."

"Oh!" Tess perked up. "I would love to take a walk, do you mind if I join you?"

"Actually-," Bruce said, but Madon intercepted.

"Yes, you can come!" he said cheerfully.

Bruce gave him a look. "But-?"

"We're going to need help with the thing," Madon said, hinting at the bandersnatch. "I do believe that this charming young lady can play the violin, can't you?"

"Uh, yes?" Tess answered, looking confused. After all, what did playing the violin have to do with going on a walk?

"How will that help?" Bruce asked. They were talking in cyrptic. He didn't like the dishonesty one bit.

"Violins are very similiar to the Wonderland's lyran. Lyrans are what calms it down," Madon hexplained.

"What are you two talking about?" Countessa asked, sweetly, almost laughing at the conversation. "Are we going on this walk or not?"

"Yes, we are," Bruce said, pausing for a moment to give an odd look at Madon before continuing down the steps. "Oh, and bring your violin," he instructed to Countessa and they waited at the bottom of the steps while she fetched her instrument.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if she asks why there's a bandersnatch, I don't want to get her into any trouble," said Bruce.

Madon brushed him off. "Don't worry, I've got this."

Bruce was skeptical about that. As serious as Madon seemed about the Storybook business, he was the Mad Hatter and he doubted the solemnity would last very long. But before Bruce could question him further, Tessa was back. Her hair was now in a pony tail, and her slippers were replaced with purple hiking boots.

"Okay, I got my violin. Are we ready?" She asked, and gestured to her backpack where the instrument must have been.

"That's tea-rrific. Let's go!" Madon said, energetically.

They walked out of the school, went down a hill and entered the Enchanted Forest. It was the weekend and almost everyone was outside to spend the nice day. The sun was shining and only small wispy clouds hung in the sky. There weren't too many people in the Enchanted Forest, thankfully, or everyone would have known about the bandersnatch fiasco. Tessa hummed as they walked along, Bruce recalling where he and Everly had been this morning. They had broken branches to create a path in case they ever needed to go back. He followed the twigs as a nearby brook babbled and Madon spouted his Riddlish.

"How the grays sway and the birds living fly, but when it dares to play, our rocks say goodbye," Madon said as they walked along.

"What does that mean?" Countessa asked, curiously. She had stopped humming now, which left Bruce disappointed. She had been singing a lullaby in which his mother used to sing to him.

It went like this:

_Quiet little boy,_

_Hush little girl, _

_Oh, stop feeling so blue._

_She will come,_

_She will see,_

_Soon all our wishes will come true. _

It was about the Goodfairies and how they used to grant wishes to everyone. If only that still happened now.

Bruce had been thinking about the lullaby so intently that he had forgotten what Countessa asked in the first place. "It's a Wonderland calling that we use to summon certain creatures," Madon said, and gave Bruce a wink.

He was summoning the bandersnatch? Bruce stopped walking and looked around, his body becoming ready for any kind of attack.

"Why'd we stop?" Countessa asked, looking around like Madon and Bruce were.

They didn't answer, just scanned the surroundings: Bruce was determined while Madon seemed thrilled. Then, Bruce heard it, the slight rustle of leaves. "Tessa, play that violin please."

Confused, she grabbed her purple instrument and blue bow, hoisted it on her on her shoulder, and began to play. It was the same lullably. He wondered why that was so special to her.

There it was, the dreaded bandersnatch. It had a body of a giant bear and the head of a beaver, dark brown matted fur covering its large body. Long sharp claws came out of its feet that dug into the hard ground and two curved long white horns protuded out of the head. Drool came out of its mouth and it didn't look like ferocious but, well, sedated. The animal stumbled around, sleepily, towards the violin. The music stopped and Countessa screamed. The noise knocked the bandersnatch out of its trance and it snarled, advancing towards the trio.

Bruce dashed in front of Countessa as a paw came slashing. Thankfully the talons only grazed his chest, but it still hurt. He cried out, kneeling, and clutched his breast, and suddenly felt her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close.

"Play," he croaked and he felt her hands shake, withdrawing from around him and the violin resumed.

The bandersnatch calmed and curled up, laying down on the ground in a large ball. Its small beady eyes stared up at them, obedient.

Bruce watched as Madon carefully approached the beast, reaching out his hand as a sign of good will. The bandersnatch sniffed then resumed his position, his eyes now intent. It was completely mad. Madon didn't say words, didn't talk in any way. Instead, he patted his head, chest, lap, and the soles of his feet, all in a rhymic pattern. He swung his hips and lifted his legs, clapping and shaking his head. Bruce had the suspicious idea that he was wasting time, but that was probably just his Ever After sense speaking. The guy was from Wonderland after all.

Looking up, he stared at Countessa for her take on the things that were happening in front of them. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips were open in surprise. Still, she played on. He admired that.

Bruce forced himself to stand, ignoring the stinging pain that was present in his chest. The bandersnatch was now responding to Madon's motions by thumping its feet and rolling around. Madon nodded and bowed, tipping his hat down. The animal did the same with a small jerk of his head and bounded off, back into the deeper part of the forest.

Madon turned back to them, beaming. "Good news! I know how it got here!"

Countessa stopped playing and put her violin back her case, putting that into her backpack. Then she crossed her arms. "What just happened?" she asked, fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"Countessa," Bruce began, glancing at Madon, and hating himself for keeping the reason why she was in this dangerous situation from her, "we can't tell you what's going on, but thank you for helping us."

She seemed disappointed. "I-I understand. It's just, I want you to know," she looked straight at him as though she had completely forgotten Madon was there, "you can trust me. I won't get you in trouble."

Bruce opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to be honest, but he couldn't. "It's not my secret to tell."

She nodded and smiled. "Well, this was an amazing adventure. Let's get back to the school."

"I'll lead!" Madon yelled, taking his cane and using it as a sword, cutting away the branches in the thicket, beckoning them to follow.

Tessa laughed and shrugged and Bruce couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the hatter looked. They ran after their classmate, in an unsaid race. Soon they were passing Madon, Bruce chuckling as Countessa gained and turned around to stick her tongue out at him. The forest seemed to egg them on, insects and animals creating noise like cheering squad. The breeze blew, rustling his shirt as air cooled his wounds. Soon, breathlessly, they had reached the school. Tess hit the Ever After High stone sign.

"Haha!" she panted. "I won!"

Bruce crossed his arms and smiled. "I didn't know that was a part of the race or otherwise I'd have run faster," he mused.

Countessa gripped her backpack. "Yeah right."

"I could. I'm pretty fast, I got good endurance. You know, being a puppet," he joked.

Her smile faded. "You know, you're more than just wood."

His eyes widened, surprised that she had a courage or the kindness to be so forward. "Thanks."

"I know what it feels like to be seen as just a part of your destiny. I'm the bird girl after all. People don't seem to realize that I'm just cursed, that I can do so much more than become a swan."

How could he be so blind? Of course Tessa had some difficulty with that. Unlike Pinocchio, the story of Swan Lake had a sad fate for the protaganist. The Swan Princess would be fated to become a swan forever because her true love didn't reach her in time. Out of everything that happened today, one thing that he was sure of was that Countessa didn't deserve that life.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce consoled.

She laughed. "So am I... that you lost!" Her outburst broke the melancholy feeling in his heart.

Suddenly, Madon came out of the forest, cane in hand. "You guys left me!" he complained, although he didn't look very mad with them.

"C'mon," Bruce said, "we better get back to the girls." he saw the look of confusion on Tess's face at the mention of girls and he blushed.

"Aha!" Madon said, agreeing. "We're off!" Full of energy once more, Madon sprinted up the steps and into the school.

"I guess I'll spell you later, Bruce," Countessa said. "It was a little fun: today."

He beamed, waved goodbye, and followed Madon's trek, going back up to Amity and Everly. Once opening the door, he heard a familiar squeal and was pulled in by Amity.

"Oh Bruce," she said, her wide eyes tearing up. She was looking at his shirt which had small blood stains where the bandersnatch had hit him.

"It doesn't hurt," he assured her but it didn't make a difference. She lead him to the floor, where the open first aid kit was and where Everly, Madon, and the journals they had discovered earlier lay.

She helped him lift up his shirt, and dabbed at the scratches with a disfectant gel. You would have thought it was odd that a puppet could bleed, but it was a simple reassurement that he was truly alive.

"Dude," Everly said, her arm now bandaged, grinning. "We have so much to tell you!" she grabbed one of the journals, one that now had a bookmark in it. She opened it there. "This is Talia Beauty's journal. We started reading them and we found out so much. Madon was right, these six people did make the Storybook of Legends!" she handed the journal to him and tapped a paragraph.

Bruce read aloud. "Today, Wihelmna and Gladys were able to create our legacy. Our book. We have found a way to bound a certain fate to a single person. It's ingenious! Finally, the villains will pay for all the pain they have caused. Each of us have travelled around the world and recorded our findings of true life tales. Ever After's full of heroes and villains. I know that there will always be good and evil but with this book we are going to be able to predict and control the outcome. We are the masters of this new world. This is for the better of Ever After."

Amity had stopped treating him, a gauze patch now taped to his chest. He pulled his shirt back down. Tears were now streaming down her eyes. It wasn't from sadness, he realized. She was mad. "They thought they were gods. They picked who was worthy and rewarded their families for generations at the same time condeming all the villains'." She wiped away at one of her tears. "They forced so many people to suffer and die, all because someone in their bloodlines had been evil. For years, they've been opressing those who are innocent. They were _monsters,_" her voice was so bitter.

Everly took her friend in her arms, stroking her curls. "It's okay," she murmured.

Amity pulled away, "But it's not!" she sobbed. "My family and all these royals have been creating villains! I don't blame the Evil Queen for being who she is. All she could do _was_ be evil. Because of my family, we gave her no choice." Her cries became more muted as she buried herself into Everly.

After a minute or so, Madon said, quietly, "I learned how the bandersnatch came to Ever After."

Amity looked up from the mounds of curls in her face, eyes watching Madon. Bruce leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees.

"It was hunting in the woods when it happened. Apparently it saw a rabbit and ran after it, then a portal appeared and both the rabbit and the bandersnatch came through it. I think that wormholes are opening between Wonderland and here, that Ever After isn't shrinking. Still, this is bad news. We have boundaries for a reason. If the magic of both worlds were ever to fully collide, it would be catastrophic. Now hearing this new information," he motioned towards Talia's journal, "I believe that Goodfairy and Grimm found a way to bound the Storybook of Legends to the magic of Ever After. That must be why Headmaster Grimm is so worried that we won't sign."

Everyone processed this. "So," Everly ventured, "how are we supposed to stop this? I mean that's what we want, right? To stop him from forcing us to sign?"

"Of course," Madon agreed.

"I know," Bruce said and everyone turned to him. "We stop this on Legacy Day. Think about it, Headmaster Grimm is going to broadcast it all across Ever After. Everyone will be watching. We reveal what we know—we tell the world."

**_The End is Just the Beginning..._**


	9. LBP has Lost Her Cool The Wonderland Amb

These types of chapters are to mimick the webisodes of the television show _Ever After High_. They'll probably have two or three stories in them and will be identifyable with the / in the title, separating the different works. While they won't really include the overall plot of The New Legacies story, I believe it's still important to write and read about them because they are a pivotal part in character development and making the world of Ever After come alive. So, I hope you enjoy reading them.

-CressBriwn

* * *

**_Lucy-Bo Peep has Lost Her Cool_**

Lucy-Bo Peep growled at her classmate, Jay Hood. He had just dumped out all the rest of their kpoia supplies into the potion, even though it only called for 2 caps, utterly ruining their mixture. "Why did you do that?" she huffed, crossing her arms, her literal crook in the crook of her arm.

Lucy-Bo, daughter of Lilly-Bo and the next Little Bo, had long, loose, curly light blue hair with pink highlights and strands of white tangled in between. Her eyes were a light silver and her hair was pulled in a tight half pony, with the pink on the top and the blue on the bottom. A bow that matched the one on her inherited pink crook settled on her ponytail. Her outfit was simple: a white cotton undershirt with ruffles at the end, a pink and brown plaid dress, dark blue tights, and pink flats. A small shawl of dark blue attached around her neck with the help of a sheep pin.

Jay smirked, his annoying, infuriating, stupid smile stretching across his elvish face. They had most of their classes together and as fate would have it, they ended up sitting next to each other in almost every single one. Currently, they were in Chemythstry. It was fourth hour, right before lunch. "Eh," he said, nonchalantly, "just wanted to see what happened."

She frowned, turning down the burner that their potion was on because it was beginning to boil, hexactly what Professor Rumplestiltskin had warned them not to do. "I don't know about you, but I actually want to succeed here." she sighed, trying to collect herself. "So can you just make any effort?"

He thought about it, bobbing his head up and down, fingers stroking his chin. "Nah," he said, fairy undramatically.

She wanted to rip his little face off. She was about to grab him by the shoulders and shake the life out of him when Professor Rumplestiltskin waddled in front of their lab desk. He was a small little gremlin man with pointed ears, pale, translucent skin, a fuzzy tall cap that pulled over his beady eyes, and a long white beard.

Lucy-Bo smiled, apologetically. "Sorry," she said, "Jay 'accidentally' added more than two caps."

The teacher glowered, his face leaning to examine the boiling, red concoction. "F!" he barked, spraying a onion-smelling breath over the two of them. Lucy-Bo fought against her need to cough, eyes watering as he walked to the next pair.

The bell rang and Lucy-Bo sat there, frozen. She had just gotten an F? It couldn't be, could it? Lucy-Bo had never ever gotten such a bad grade, even in the toughest of classes. She barely registered the fact that Jay was leaving until he whispered right into her ear, "Uh-oh." and then hexited the classroom.

That was the last straw. Furious, she grabbed her crook and stormed from the room. She spotted Jay entering the castleteria and chased after him. How dare he not even care about how his attitude was affecting her? She had worked too hard to get here and Lucy-Bo was not going to let him ruin her future. She pushed people aside and with one fell swoop, she had hooked onto his hood with her crook and had swung Jay around until they were face to face.

Her face grew hot as she realized how close they were, nose to nose. She pushed him off of her so they were at least a foot apart. "Listen," she hissed, "I don't know what your problem is but you need to get a grip. So you best shape up."

"Or what?" he laughed, his eyes rolling.

"I'll-!" she raised a finger, but the words fell short.

"Hexactly," he sneered, "you're Miss Goody Two Shoes. You wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your silly morals."

"Oooh," a crowd had formed around them.

Looking around, she simpered and faced him once more. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

He seemed slightly surprised but quickly hid it. Leaning in, he challenged, "You," he jabbed a finger at her, "me," he pointed to himself, "prank war. Whoever pranks the most teachers by this time tomorrow gets to decide how we do projects. I win? We fail each and every one. You win? And we can do that whole 'effort' thing."

She smiled, victory finally being promised. "Please, bring it on like fairy song. When I win, it'll be the biggest defeat of your life." She spun around, whipping her ponytail in his face.

Lucy-Bo was bursting with hexcitement. Finally she would trump over his laziness! She needed to get to work.

Her first target? Mr. Badwolf. He was the toughest, most evil teacher, and had the biggest temper of them all. Since it was lunch, he would be on break. The perfect time for her plan. Already, it was fomulating in her head: Mr. Badwolf hated all things good, he taught Generally Villainy for fairy's sake. Lucy-Bo would use that.

Carefully, she crept into the dungeons. It was so dank and she was pretty sure that there was chemical waste down here, but even in the face of the toxic smells, she persisted. _I'm doing this for my future_, she reminded herself as she broke into the classroom. Lucy-Bo grabbed the bottom of her crook and tapped the curved part twice. Out slid a case knife from the center in which she placed in between the door and the frame. She let out a squeal of happiness as the door clicked open.

She turned on the computer, there was no password, she supposed that students must have been two intimidated to try to hack their way in. She turned on the most lovey film she could find: Romeo and Julihex for Mr. Badwolf to find playing. Then, she spent the next ten minutes decorating his office (all supplies coming from the dispensary in her crook). By the time she was done, ribbons hung from the ceiling, pillows laid on each of the students seats with cards saying "I love my pupils" on each, and the lights had all different types of colors, creating a fun filled classroom, precisely what Mr. Badwolf hated.

"Not bad," someone said behind her and she turned to face Catalan Cheshire, well, it was more like she looked down to face him. The boy was unusually short for his age, his head coming right up at her shoulders.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucy-Bo demanded, her eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "Jay assigned me with keeping track of the pranks, being the 'Master of Mischief' and all. You're going to be furmidable catversary." He wrote something on a notebook that he had grabbed from his pocket, and with another one of his smiles, he disappeared.

She admired her work for one more second and then left, closing the door behind her. Lucy-Bo laughed—she was so going to win this.

...

"Okay," Catalan said, "so with the recent additions: Lucy-Bo replacing Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen's clothes with pink polka dotted ones and Jay dousing Coach Gingerbreadman with icing, nice touch by the way," he snickered and high-fived Jay.

"Get on with it," Lucy-Bo snarled. It was the next day, right before 4th hour. An hour before the challenge was up.

"Right! That means you two are tied with 4 to 4." The crowd groaned.

Lucy-Bo thought about their predicament. "Wait! No one has pranked Professor Rumplestiltskin, so-".

"There's still a chance to win!" Jay shouted, dashing away to Chemythstry class.

"Hey!" Lucy-Bo yelled, running after him.

All class, she refused to look at Jay, trying to planning the perfect prank. What could it be? What did Rumplestitskin hate? Or an even better question, what did he love? He loved to fail his students. Well, she was going to make sure that everyone in the classroom passed today. It was perfect! She would get an A _and_ win the challenge.

Lucy-Bo was about to go help Blair who was hiding under her lab table, scared that the potion she was making might explode everywhere, when she finally looked over at Jay. He was holding a slingshot with a marble, brow furrowed in concentration and aiming at Professor Rumplestiltskin. He was trying to prank him before she could!

"Like hex you are!" she called out.

Without thinking, she pushed off her seat, abandoning her crook, and snatched the slingshot out of his hands. Unfortunately, she lost balance and they both fell.

"AGH!" Jay yelped.

She blushed. Lucy-Bo had just landed right on top of her sworn enemy, nose to nose once more. "Uhh," she stammered, gaining her senses. "Get off of me!" She clamoured away from him, sitting on the hard tile floor.

"Why," he sat up, "I never knew you cared."

"I don't," she insisted. "I just wanted to stop you from pranking Professor Rumplestiltskin." She jumped up. "And I won! AHA!"

He stood up, arms crossed, looking smug. "No you didn't, you didn't prank him either! AHA!" he mimicked.

She glowered, then looked around, curiously. "Hey, do you hear something cracking?"

"Look out!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around Lucy-Bo, bringing her down, forcing them both to kneel.

Glass sprayed everywhere. Lucy-Bo could only assume that his marble had missed its target and had hit their class chemythstry set. She opened her eyes, and they stood up, looking around. She was right, the set was completely shattered.

"I never knew you cared," she said, recalling what he had told her just a few moments ago. Now it was his turn to blush as he peeled his hands off her waist.

Suddenly the harsh and gruff voice of Professor Rumplestiltskin screeched, "DETENTION!" He stood right in front of them, cackling.

At the fairy same time, Lucy-Bo and Jay groaned. The bell rung.

"Wait," he said, "we still have three minutes left from when you first challenged me! I bet I can beat you!" he laughed.

"What's the use?" Lucy-Bo said, miserably. "I just got a detention." her shoulders slumped and she grabbed her crook, silently leaving the room.

She couldn't believe it. It was so devastating. Unlike Amity White or Beau Beauty, Lucy-Bo Peep was _not_ an essential fairy tale character. She had to prove herself to go to Ever After High and it had taken years of overachieving, community service, and applying for scholarships to be able to go here. Her mother had been so proud as she was only the second of her family to attend. It was the biggest honor and going here would have opened worlds of opportunity for her. But with an F in one class and a detention within the second week of school, it didn't look like she was going to be able to be here much longer.

The rest of the day she was in a funk. At lunch she barely ate and in her last two classes of the day, she didn't talk. Thankfully, in Muse-ic Class, Jay had finally stopped annoying her, ignoring her all together. He actually seemed a little uncomfortable.

At the end of the school day, Lucy-Bo stopped at her dorm before going to Professor Rumplestiltskin's classroom for her detention. She and Jay would be spinning gold until midnight.

Suddenly, she got a MirrorPhone call from her mother. "Hi, Mom," she said glumly, sitting on the steps right outside the hallway she had just left.

"Lucy-Bo Peep!" Her mom said, crossly. "You have a detention?!"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"And tell me why?" Her mom frowned.

"I-I," she shook her head. What would her mom say? "I may have gotten into this wager with this guy where we prank as many teachers as possible and then we were tied just before it ended, so he tried to slingshot the teacher but I was all like 'Hex NO!' and tackled him to the ground but then the marble missed and hit our chemythstry set and the teacher yelled for us to have detention and it all happened so fast!" she wailed, taking deep breaths because she had done that all in one.

"Uhh," her mother seemed at lost for words, obviously trying to process what her daughter jus t said. "Anyways, whatever that was, make sure it doesn't happen again. I was so proud of you for getting into Ever After High, believe me, I know it isn't easy, but you have to be more all this Storybook of Legends news going around, it's possible they may have to cut students."

"But this is my dream school. I've wanted to go here for forever," Lucy-Bo said, placing her head into her hands. "Ugh, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to go to detention with me."

"Huh?" Lucy-Bo looked up from her hands, Her MirrorPhone call had been ended and Jay Hood stood above her on the next step.

"Got room on that step?" he asked. She scooched over and he sat next to her. Sighing, he said, "I promise to make like a 5% effort when it comes to our group projects."

She was shocked, not only that he had the audacity to hang up on _her _mom, but that he was making an effort to be nice to her. She smiled. "Wow, look who has a soft side."

"Like you can say anything," he gave her that same annoying, infuriating, stupid, but now somewhat sweet, smirk. "You've got a bad side."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"C'mon, we better get to detention." He said, standing. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

Then, the two friends—no—the two frenemies walked together back to the classroom that had started it all.

* * *

**_The Wonderland Ambassador_**

"Hey Madon?" Beau asked, appearing in their doorway of their dormroom.

"Yeah?" Madon looked up from his desk where he was reading an old journal. "What's up? Besides the sky I mean."

"I have this assignment for Kingdom Management," he said, walking inside, "where we have to become the ideal ambassador for a distant country or kingdom. I thought it would be cool to become an ambassador for Wonderland." he leaned against the wall. "So, could you teach me some things?"

Madon lept up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on, "Ouch!" he yelped. "But sounds hat-tastic!" he motioned for Beau to come over to him. Taking a seat from the desk they both shared, Beau sat down.

Their room was fairly large. Madon's bed was shaped like an upside down hat, a deep purple, with blue ribbon. It was tall and there was a ladder to get inside. In the bed, the hat walls had several types of teacups all hanging with the help of bolts. It looked pretty spectacular when you were inside but one night, Beau had heard Madon being restless and the next thing he knew, all the teacups had landed on his roomate. It didn't sound good. Madon also had disporoportionate photos of Wonderland and his family hung everywhere and in the center of the dormroom, was a large table, half blue, half red, split for each of the two students. Beau's side of the room wasn't as whimsical as Madon's but the bed was a king size, the headboard shaped like a giant gold crown. Maroon coverings laid on his bed and a typewriter sat on a oak stand completed with a writing notebook. To the side was a large bookcase stacked with several books, bookball trophies, and photos. A golden guitar sat on a stool beside his bed and at the foot of his bed was a rose bush planted.

"Okay," Madon pulled off his hat and fished out a gigantic textbook the size of a pillow, handing it to Beau, "in here are all the animals in Wonderland. Literally, I'm serious. Don't open it up unless you want a jub-jub bird and a jabberwocky inside here. Here are all the phrases of that can be said in Riddlish, an ambassador must be able to speak to us in our native language, and here is the complete collection of our history." He stacked on an even bigger textbook, the size of a tabletop, and then pulled out an entire bookcase, dumping it on top of the already large and heavy stack.

Beau was surprised that he was able to even hold it for a second before he unceremoniously droppefd all the Wonderlandiful contents onto the floor. "You keep all of that in your hat?" he asked, wringing his arms, they ached and were red.

Madon laughed, "Nah," he shook his head. "It comes from some weird hat void, where I store all my things." He began picking up all the books that had fallen off the bookshelves.

"Wait, you have a void in your hat, and you've never investigated it or thought about it at all?" Beau asked, incredulously. He was sure that Madon was making these things up.

Madon paused with his work. "You know, I never have," he smiled, "isn't that odd?" The boy definitely lived up to the Mad Hatter name.

Beau sighed, eyeing the huge stack of books. "I'm sorry, Madon, but my assignment's deadline is tomorrow. I don't think I can read all of this by then. Why don't you just give me some pointers? The presentation is only supposed to be a few minutes anyways. I doubt I would be able to fit everything in it."

Madon shrugged. "I suppose." then he brightened, but faltered. "You wouldn't by chance be fairy well versed in speed-talking, would you?" Beau gave him a look. "Yeah, I'm going to assume that was a no." Beau nodded. "Alright, we start with the basic Wonderland principles..."

...

Beau took a deep breath. He was presenting next.

Kingdom Management, which was taught by the teacher Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen, who was ironically wearing pink polka dots on her gown, what as that about?, was held in a large circular room with podiums covered in ivy that were pushed on the wall to support the large clear dome ceiling. Pink diamond shaped chairs with armrests, a desktop on the left armrest, sat on top of a potted plant that supported the chair. The chairs lined the walls, creating a perfect circle. On one side of the room was a large MirrorScreen where Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen usually presented her lessons.

"And one last thing you should know about The Sea Kingdom is that you are not allowed to eat any seafood," Summer Ella said, just finishing her presentation on The Sea Kingdom, a collaboration with Finn Mermaid who had done his on Kingdom Ella.

"That was hexceptional, thank you, Ms. Ella," Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen said. She wrote down notes on the clipboard in front of her. "Now, Mr. Beauty?"

Beau stepped into the center of the classroom. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous. Madon had dressed him up in what was "appropriate Unbirthday Party attire" which, in reality, was a long blue bow that reached all the way to the ground, a short black suit jacket with miscolored and nonmatching spots and various stripes, a grey shirt, and pink pants. At first he wasn't sure if Madon had been messing with him, but it had been midnight when he realized that was a possiblity and he had already memorized the script they had created and sewn the outfit together. Actually, it occured to him now that he didn't truly understand how he and Madon had done all of that in a single night. They had even had dinner for an hour too. The whole night had just been a crazy blur full of facts, Riddlish, and running after an assortment of Wonderland creatures after they had hexscaped their book.

Brushing his confusion aside, he cleared his throat, remembering all that Madon had told him last night. "I decided to become an ambassador to Wonderland. Here," he gestured to his clothes, "is the ideal suit for when you go to an Unbirthday Party." Somebody behind him snickered. His face grew hot. "What you first need to know when visiting Wonderland is how to communicate with the locals. Forgo the goodbye and say hi to Beau. That's the basic way of saying 'Hello, my name is Beau.'" More laughter.

He tried imagining how he seemed, babbling incoherently and wearing silly clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he even saw the White Queen laughing at him. And she was from Wonderland herself! Had this just been a ploy by Madon as a silly joke? It was all quite possible, his roommate had the strangest sense of humor and Beau could even see how this could be amusing to Madon.

"Uhh," he stammered, these thoughts pouring into his mind, making him nervous and highly aware of his classmates entertained faces. "Another thing that's important is, um, oh forget it," he said, frowning. Certain he had been made a fool of, Beau stepped away from the center of the room and walked away. "I'll do hextra credit!" he called out behind his shoulder before Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen could reprimand him for leaving. "I'm going to get some new clothes on," he murmured.

He was humilated. Beau shook his head, how could have Madon lied to him about everything?

As he left, Blaine Blanc frowned. "That's too bad," Blaine said, shaking his head. "It was quite good Riddlish."

* * *

**_The End is Just the Beginning..._**


	10. Legacy Day

_The day! It's finally here! Legacy Day! _**And the students of Ever After High are preparing their pledges, both hexcited and nervous for the day ahead and ceremonies tonight. _But none are more than two students: Everly Queen-Charming and Amity White. _**_Ah yes. Today, Amity plans on telling the world about the sinsister plot created by the Originals of Ever After _**but first, let's take a look at the better of the two: Everly.**

Everly slipped into her dorm room, barely hexscaping the boos and hisses coming from outside her door. Panting, she slumped onto her bed. She had been dodging her haters all day, not to mention Weber and his stupid Webcast. Her mother, Raven Queen, had pulled her from all Legacy Day rehearsals and everyone was buzzing to know what Everly was going to do tonight at the ceremonies. Half of the school hated her while the other half worshiped her. In her heart, she knew she could never be the next Evil Queen, but she was too scared to face the wrath of the other students, she just didn't have that kind of bravery. Luckily, Everly didn't have to decide. Her, Bruce, and Madon had all appointed Amity with releasing the information they knew about the Originals. She was royalty, everyone would have to listen to her. All Everly had to do today was wait until everything could be resolved.

"Wow, tough luck with that crowd out there," Fayette said, shutting the door behind her, leaning all her weight against it. Fayette was Everly's roommate. She also knew how it was to hate your destiny. Fayette had had a huge argument with her life long friend, Blair Beauty, and since then, she and Everly had become close friends.

Everly wished she could tell Fay what Amity was going to do tonight so she wouldn't have to worry so much. Recently, Headmaster Grimm and Apple White had created a law that forced all the students at Ever After High to accept their fate, but hopefully, what Amity was going to say would change everything.

"Yeah," Everly sighed. "They've been following me since breakfast. It's so unfairest." She got up from her bed and sat at her desk, staring out at morning sky. Since it was Legacy Day, school was cancelled while everyone got ready.

"I can't believe that even with the Storybook of Legends Law, they still think that you're going to deflect. I mean, its not like any of us have a choice," Fayette said, shaking her head. She walked over to her closet, placing her hand on the thorns. They instantly shyed away from her touch so she was able to grab the handles and open it.

"So, you really are going to curse Blair?" Everly asked, watching as a flock of birds flew in a triangluar formation. The summer was fading away and fall was coming. Leaves of autumn now flooded the landscape and a chilly breeze came into their bedroom.

There was a moment of silence after Everly had asked her and Everly knew a dark look had crossed Fay's. She got that same look every single time her former bestie was mentioned. "If she wants to sleep away everyone who cares about her, then who am I to say no?" she spat, sarcastically.

From the way Everly saw it, they both had different and compelling sides. Blair wanted her future and _without_ the curse, she wouldn't have it, while Fayette wanted her best friend and _with_ the curse she could not have that. It was so sad that they couldn't hear each other out, they were both too stubborn. But on the bright side, Everly had finally connected with her roommate, two misunderstood villains.

"So, what do you think of my Legacy Day dress?" Fayette asked and Everly turned away from the window.

The gown was striking and gorgeous. The top half was a sparkling silver, layers of thorns stretched up from the waist, and curved around the hanger, creating the sleeves and top. The bottom was a dark blue, short, and had black spirals which looked as though they had been painted on, reaching from the bridge of her dress down to the hem. Her shoes resembled the ones that she usually wore every day, tall and heeled, hexcept that these were made of gossamer, cobwebs creating laces.

"It's beautiful," Everly said."What's with the beads though?"

Fayette also held long chains with beads in her hands, silver ones, that looked like raindrops falling. "Oh, that's the best part! I'm going to hang them on my wings." she demonstrated, clipping one of long chains to her wings, and fluttering around. It looked like they were dancing in the breeze. It even created a sound, like a calming wind chime. She took them off.

"That's amazing," Everly gushed, walking over and touching the gown. It felt as soft as silk.

"Thanks, well, my mom made it," Fayette said, taking back the dress and putting it carefully back in her closet. "Where's yours?"

"Oh, I haven't even seen it yet. My mom wants it to be a surprise. It'll be here when she and my dad come for the ceremonies," Everly told her.

Just another thing that was different this time around, was that parents were invited to watch their children sign. It was also broadcast all across Ever After to solidify Apple White's and Headmaster Grimm's hold on the fairytale world. Apple White and Headmaster Grimm: the very two people Everly hated most. Both had disliked her mother and had made her own life awful.

"That's cool," Fayette said, "I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should go. I have a hair appointment at Tower Salon in Book End," she said and she flew up to her bed, coming back down with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Bye, Everly!"

"Bye!" Everly replied, waving as her fairy friend braved the spiteful crowd outside.

But, much to her chagrin, when the door swung open, a flood of people poured in. A roar of voices crowded her bedroom and Everly was submerged in a sea of questions.

"Everly! Are you going to sign the Storybook of Legends?" someone asked her.

"Are you as wicked as your mom?"

"I heard you can't even do magic, is that true?"

"STOP!" Everly screamed but it just added to the noise. Desparately, she tried to summon a freezing spell that would stop everyone, but nothing happened. Just her luck, another time one of her spells didn't work. She pushed her way through the crowd, but the people just followed her, filling the gaps she was trying to create. "Everyone shut up!"

A shriek tore through the masses and everybody cowered, scared she had unleashed something evil. Everly groaned. Now, instead of being annoying, everyone was terrified.

"Uh, Everly?" She looked up and standing in the doorframe was Bruce Wood. Her heart melted a little.

"Hi, Bruce," she said, and stepped over the people crouching on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"AHH! She cursed him to be wood!" A girl screamed pointing at Bruce.

Another person to the girl's right, bobbed her on the head, "No, Molly, that's Bruce Wood, son of Cedar Wood."

Bruce just laughed. She really liked that about him, that he could just laugh about his curse. "I'm here to walk you to Ms. Cupid's office. Amity thought I should because of the crowds."

Everly smiled. "Sure thing, uh, just let me get these guys out of my room first." she turned to the people on the floor. "Can you get out of here, please?"

Everybody seemed disgruntled at the request but eventually got up and left. She locked her and Fayette's door and then she and Bruce walked down the hall.

It was the last appointment with Counselor C.A. Cupid that she and Amity had. It was to make sure 100% that they were going to sign. The four of them (her, Bruce, Amity, and Madon) had promised to all act as though they all were. They couldn't let Headmaster Grimm get wind of what they were planning to do otherwise all their hard work would be for nothing.

"So, how are you feeling about tonight?" Bruce asked, as they walked down the spiraling golden steps.

"Honestly, I was so worried about it, but now, because of Amity, I don't have to be. I feel really good," she admitted.

He smiled and she thought it was the best feature about him. "Me too."

"What do you think will happen once she tells?" Everly asked. The question had been lingering in her mind all morning.

"Well, I doubt everything will be sunshine and rainbows, but I hope that the Storybook of Legends will be destroyed. It's hurt so many people, it should be," he responded. They turned the corner, going into the hallway.

A strange bustle of hexcitement flooded through the air and most everyone seemed happy. Everly wanted to be smiling too, but she remained neutral to retain her image.

"Definitely," Everly agreed. The first two weeks of school were supposed to be magical, instead they had resulted in so much stress and chaos she felt like she had barely been able to explore her new home, the fairy thing she had been looking forward to when she first came.

"Hey, Everly?" Bruce stopped. They had arrived at Ms. Cupid's office.

She faced him. "Yeah?" She bore into his eyes. They were like milk chocolate and she couldn't help but notice the scent of cinnamon that lingered on him. It was a lost cause going after him, she already knew he liked Countessa, but it couldn't hurt to dream, could it?

"What do you think will happen to me, once it's destroyed? Do you think I'll be a real boy?" He looked awkward asking her.

She smiled, a flurry of emotions rising in her. "I believe you will. You're more human than anyone here, you have the biggest heart, and I know that your dream will come true." She blushed, a little embarrased by her words, but they meant all the same.

"Thanks," he said, sincerely. "Well, I should let you go. I'll see you later, at the ceremonies, okay? I'll save a seat for you."

Everly's heart soared. "Bye," she said and he walked off.

She entered Ms. Cupid's office, it was as calming and as pink as how it was when she was last here. "Hi, Ms. Cupid."

Her teacher looked up from the file she was reading. "Oh hello, Everly. Take a seat." she gestured to the cushion like she always did and Everly sat on one of the pink pillows. "Amity's running late, as usual." she laughed. "Aren't you hexcited, about tonight?"

"What?" Everly had been caught in a day dream about Bruce. "Yeah." For some reason, every single time she was in Cupid's office, her mind was all lovey-dovey. It was hard to concentrate about anything but the boy made out of wood.

"You know, I never got to sign the book. I transferred from Mon—some other school, and came in the middle of freshmen year. Actually, a lot of people didn't get to sign, because Raven refused and then spelled everyone frozen," she giggled at the thought but then stopped. "Oh, sorry. It's just that sometimes seeing you people reminds me of when I went to school here. You know, I never would have thought I'd be working for Headmaster Grimm. I always thought he was a bit of a grouch, I even threw a secret True Hearts Day Party and—." she paused, looking sheepish.

"True Hearts Day?" Everly repeated, now intriguted about what her teacher was saying. "What's that?"

"I-," Ms. Cupid seemed stuck, at a lost for words. Luckily for her, the door swung open and there was Amity, fashionably late. "OH! AMITY! Come in, honey." she laughed nervously.

"Hi Ms. Cupid, sorry I was late... again." Amity took her usual seat on the cushion.

"It's fine," Ms. Cupid laughed. "Okay, now today, girls, we are going to be making lists about what we hate each other for. Now, usually, it would be my job to make peace between students buuut, Headmaster Grimm wants chaos, hatred." she seemed to be annoyed at the idea. "Amity, what do you hate about Everly?"

Amity shrank back. "Uhhh."

"Don't hold back now," Ms. Cupid instructed.

"I don't like your studs," Amity said, her voice unsteady.

That was odd, just yesterday she was all over them, complimenting them and wanting ones of her own. Realizing what her best friend was doing, Everly smiled to herself. "I hate how good your paintings are."

Amity's eyes twinkled as if to say _Now you've got it!_ "Your amazing sense of humor is so annoying."

"Oh yeah? Well I've always despised how nice you are!"

"I hate your pretty hair!"

"Same!"

"Oh! Now we're getting somewhere," Cupid hexclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now-."

But whatever she was going to say, was interrupted by the door opening once more. Everly turned. It was her mother and father. "Mom? Dad?" Everly asked.

"Hi, Cupid!" Dexter said and her teacher turned a shade of pink.

"Oh, hello, Dexter."

"Sorry, Cupid, but we have special permisson from Headmaster Grimm to take our daughter out of this appointment," Raven hexplained. "Everly, come over here."

"Oh that's fine," Ms. Cupid said through gritted teeth. "Goodbye Everly."

"Spell you later," Everly muttered to Amity. She waved the two goobye and hexited with her mother and father. "Thanks for getting me out early," she said, once the door was closed.

"No, problem," her father said. "What were you doing in there, anyways?"

Everly rolled her eyes. "Headmaster Grimm set up these meetings where Amity and I pretend to hate each other."

"It's a good thing you don't," Dexter said. "I'm so glad that my daughter has kept her kind heart." He hugged her.

"Eww, Dad," she fake complained, shoving him off of her.

"C'mon," Raven said, taking her daughter's hand. "I had your Legacy dress sent up to your room, why don't we go have a look?"

Her father laughed, "I'll stay down here," he said, "I've already seen it. I'm going to go catch up with your Uncle Daring and your Aunt Rosa." He jogged away to the man and woman who were talking to Briar Beauty and her husband.

Technically, though she was related to both Beau Beauty, his sister Darcella, and Blair Beauty, she had never actually met them before coming to EAH. She actually didn't see much of her family, never had met her aunts, uncles, or grandparents. Her mother and father had kept her away in her room, for her own good, but sometimes she caught herself wondering how life would have been had she spent more time outside.

She walked into her dorm once again that morning and gasped. Hanging in her closet was her Legacy dress. She took it off the hanger and hexamined it. She had a bodice that was a dark fuchsia covering a black top that had off shoulder, puffy sleeves, reaching down to her wrists. The bottom half was a dark purple, layers upon layers of fabric, strategically staggered to create a scrappy look. A belt lined with studs hung around the waist and spiked shoes with pointed earrings laid on her desk. It was fun, comfortable, and so her.

Everly turned around, about to thank her mom, when she realized that the queen was _crying._ "Mom?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Oh, Everly," Raven cried, wiping at the tears that kept persisting. "I'm so sorry."

She led her weeping mother to her desk chair and sat her down. "For what? This is a lovely dress," she reassured.

"Not that," her mom said. "I just can't believe I've failed you. You're going to sign and have a horrible life and it will be all my fault."

Everly shook her head. "No, this is not your fault. You have done everything you can." she was feeling guilty now, she had no idea that her mom blamed herself about the Storybook of Legends.

At this her mom only cried harder, placing her head in her hands. "But what does it matter? I've condemned you and so many others by not stopping that law. I'm such a monster."

"No," Everly insisted. "You are not." She forced her mom to look at her, prying Raven's hands away. She bit her lip. They had planned to tell everyone at the same time, but she couldn't just let her mom be miserable, even for a few more hours. She loved her too much for Raven to think that she was a monster. "Mom, do you want to hear a fairytale?"

Raven stared at her daughter strangely. "What?"

Everly smiled, knowing this would work. "This is the story about how the Storybook of Legends was made..."

...

_Okay! That's enough of that rubbish. Now to Amity!_

"Darling, how did I get so lucky with such a beautiful daughter like you?" Apple White asked, stepping back to admire Amity's outfit.

Amity stared at herself in the mirror, not believing what she saw. For the first time in her life, she felt and looked truly elegant. Her dress looked as though it had been made from watercolor, blushes of roses starting at the long train and floating up to the bottom of the white blouse. Her gown was sprinkled with gold dust and her top was feathered, as though she was angel coming down from the Heavens. Amity's shoes were gold heels and she had long white gloves stretched up to her elbows. Golden pearls ensnared her neck and her hair had been put into a braid crown, the rest of her golden curls tumbling down her back.

"Mom," she blushed. "Stop."

Her mother rolled her eyes, "No I will not stop. You look amazing and it needs to be said." She offered her arm to her child and Amity took it.

Amity inhaled a deep breath. They were standing in her dorm room, ready to make their way down to the balcony.

"Nervous?" her mom asked.

"Fairy," she replied. But for a different reason. Even though she knew it was for the best, she was still scared. What would happen once everyone found out about the Storybook of Legends? Would even believe her? The four of them had planned it all out: she was going to do everything she was supposed to do, but right before signing, she would tell everyone about the Originals and how they forced generations od innocent people to play out their lives—the now fairytales. Then, she would slam the book, repeating the very thing Raven had done when it was her time to sign.

But no matter frightened she was, people were counting on her. The sinster and wicked repercussions of what the Originals had done had to be stopped. And only she had the power to do so.

As they left her dorm and headed to the stage where the rest of the fairytale community awaited them, Apple said, "You know, I really missed this old place."

Amity let her eyes wander, soaking in the scene before her. The hallway that was usually bright and busy was now so calm and serene. Moonlight shone through the windows and fireflies flew in the air. Dark blue flowers blossomed from the ivy on the walls and the sound of crickets could be heard in the distance. It was truly magnificent. It felt as though the world had frozen in a haze, lush and peaceful, all for Amity.

It occurred to her that with the information she was about to reveal, Ever After High would become a regular school. A place where choosers and followers weren't a thing and she could forever be undecided, unprovoked, and happy. The thought almost eased her nerves.

"I know that you are going to make a great queen, Amity," her mother continued, disrupting Amity's thoughts and leading her closer and closer to all her classmates and their parents, "and I can't wait to see all the things you are going to do."

If only she knew. Amity felt slightly guilty about not being completely truthful, but she knew her mother was just misguided. Amity didn't really believe she had anything to with the Originals, Apple had a huge heart and cared about her people. If she had known, she would have stopped it. That's something Amity would always love about her. Even if everyone thought it was wrong, Apple would never quit doing what she thought was right.

"Thank you, Mom," she said, sending her a closed smile. "I just hope that... I hope that I can make you proud of me."

Her mother sighed. "Oh, Amity. When are you going to learn that I already am?"

Amity laughed. She hoped that wouldn't change after tonight. After this was all over, she just wanted to be safe in her mother's arms.

"Are you ready?" they had reached the entrance of the balcony.

"Yes. I am."

They walked down the aisle, arm in arm, and it felt, strangely, like her wedding day. Her union with her destiny. Apple took an open seat in the front row and Amity walked up the steps, standing on the book-like platform behind Headmaster Grimm who, when seeing her in place, started addressing the audience.

"Hello, students and parents of Ever After High," he said, and she could hear him smiling. "Today, as I'm sure you all know is Legacy Day. We are about to witness a new and better generation sign their names in the Storybook of Legends and fufill their fairytale destinies. It is a great honor to stand among these young adults today as we are all a part of what will, no doubt, be a momentous event in history. Now, I give you, our future queen: Amity White." he stepped aside and a wild applause emerged in the silence.

Amity, smiling, took her position in front of the podium that held the cursed book. She surveyed the crowd of people who looked up at her. Her friends were near the front and they were smiling at her. Her worries faded away as she stared into Everly's eyes. She knew that she wasn't just doing it for herself. this meant so much more. Amity was doing this for her best friend.

"My name is Amity White, daughter of Apple White, and I am ready to sign the Storybook of Legends." A small golden key appeared out of thin air, decorated with small white and red roses. She took it, and with a deep breath, unlocked the Storybook of Legends.

One time, when Amity was little, her mother had described what she had seen on her Legacy Day. "It showed me being poisoned by Raven Queen," her mom had said. She had been tucking Amity in that night. "I was sleeping, waiting for my Prince Charming. Then the Storybook showed me with Daring Charming. We were walking down a red carpet as cameras flashed. They all wanted a picture of your mother." she had then ticked Amity who let out a squeal of delight. "After that, there was me singing in front of a huge crowd. It was supposed to be my coronation day. Finally, a mirror had appeared and it showed me, much older as queen." Amity remembered loving her mother talk about her would-have-been destiny. Apple's eyes would shine, thinking about the life she should have had. The life that Amity would have now: the story of Snow White.

The book turned red and a painting brush appeared in the mirror on the cover. The book opened and the pages turned by themselves, words flashing too fast for her to read, they stopped at a picture of her. Though, it wasn't her being poisoned like how it was for her mom, it was Amity in a small room, crouching down. She wore her usual painting outfit and large doors surrounded the strange room that was multicolored and striped. The only door that was open was too small for her to fit inside. Something was wrong. This was not Snow White. Curiosity peaked in her and she leaned in closer. Who's story was this?

The page turned again. A tea party was being displayed, Madon, her, Catalan Cheshire, and Blaine Blanc all sat down at a long table, tea pouring out of floating cups. They were all laughing. The sky was the color of cotton candy and she involuntarily smiled. Something in her heart ached. She wanted this.

The page turned. Amity was now painting red roses to white. But this was Alyssa Wonderland's story, wasn't it? Weren't the roses supposed to be painted red? Somehow, the story had changed, the destiny that wasn't even hers had been altered. Behind Amity, in the book, stood Alyssa wearing all white and she looked mad as though she was shouting at Amity.

Why was the book showing her the wrong story? Why had the story changed? Where was the Queen of Hearts?

A golden mirror emerged and a vision appeared. It was her, years older, smiling right back at present Amity. There was something else though, Adult Amity was holding hands with a beautiful woman and for some reason, Amity knew that the mystery woman was her _wife._

This was Alyssa's story, but it was her in the book, her in the mirror, her in a different version. What was going on?

The mirror transformed into a quill and the pages changed for the fairy last time. A line awaited her signature and Amity almost took the quill. The life the Storybook of Legends was showing her was something Amity had never thought about before then, but once she had seen it, she wanted it. She wanted to be happy with that woman, she wished for a life in Wonderland, and most of all she craved the adventure, the unhexpected. But, this was all so wrong. Why, why was it showing her this?

Amity found her mother's eyes in the audience. "I-" she hesitated. Then, without knowing what to do, she ran. She took off from the podium ignoring the yells that were Headmaster Grimm's and the confusion from the crowd. Whsipers seemed to taunt and follow her as Amity dashed back into the school. Tears were now streaming down her face.

She was choking on them, a sea of salt, confusion, and desires rushing through her and drowning her as she blindly felt her way around, water now obscuring her vison. She stopped and leaned against a locker, catching her breath. The serene view that had been just a few moments before was now a bunch of white noise. Insects seemed to scream at her, the flowers shyed away from Amity's touch as the feeling of shame and revulsion with herself appeared.

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be telling Ever After about the Originals. Why hadn't she? Now they had missed their chance. She had failed her friends, too preoccupied with the alluring destiny that wasn't even hers.

"Amity!" her mother yelled, she was right behind her daughter. Apple grabbed her wrist and whipped her around.

"Mom!" Amity shouted, and wrenched her arm from her mother. "The Storybook! It showed me the wrong story! It showed me as Alice Wonderland!"

"What?"

Amity cried, disbelief shattering her reality. "I don't know what happened. I-." She didn't want to admit how much her heart ached for the destiny. It was so overwhelming, the confusion, the hexcitement, and knowing that she had let everyone down.

"Darling," Apple's arms were around her now and Amity welcomed the embrace, burying herself deep down in the soft silk, "just tell me, tell me what happened."

It took several minutes before she faced her mother, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that fell down. "Mom, I can't describe it, but I think that even though it was Alice's story, it's my destiny." She wrinkled her forehead, trying to make sense of her feelings. "I'm supposed to go to Wonderland." the words, however odd they must have seemed, felt right coming from her mouth.

Her mom let out a laugh that sounded too nervous to be genuine. "Darling, what are you talking about? You are a White, not a Wonderland."

She shook her head, "No, I know what I saw," she insisted.

"No," Apple's voice was now steel, "you are going to be Snow White. _That_ was a mistake. You understand that, don't you?" The hug tightened. It was like a straightjacket.

Amity stopped crying. "I don't," she said, honestly. She struggled against her mom, wanting to be let go now. It was like she was seeing her mother differently. There was a strange look in her eyes. Unfamiliar and dangerous.

Her mom glowered. "Stop talking nonsense and go sign that book." The voice was so commanding, trying so hard to cover the desparate plea that controlled the order.

"I'm telling you, it showed me the different story! I'm Alice!" she was shouting at her mother now. "That is my destiny!"

A mix of fury and surprise jolted through the former royal. Apple looked as though she was about to yell, an utterly enraged look upon her, but someone beat her to it.

"APPLE WHITE!" the two women turned to face Raven Queen, their anger now replaced with marked disarray. Behind the queen stood two guards.

Amity's mother released her iron hold on her daughter, her grip leaving red large marks on Amity's pale arms. "What is it now, Raven?" Apple demanded, stomping over to her former friend.

Amity watched in amazement. It was the two titans facing off in a fated battle.

Raven Queen, however was not red in the face like Apple, instead she looked tranquil and divine in the white light, like God looking over the damned. "Apple White, for your crimes against the students of Ever After High and for withholding information about the Originals, I hereby sentence you to a life in prison." She motioned toward her guards who grabbed Apple on either side.

A scream ripped through Amity and she rushed towards her mother, forgetting the struggle that had passed between them just before the queen's interruption. "Mom!" she cried out desparately. She grasped her mother's hands, wails escaping the woman.

"Don't believe anything she tells you!" Apple warned, grappling against the guards' strength, tears bleeding out like a flowing river, cascading down her terrified expression.

And then she was tugging, screaming, and holding onto her daughter, until Amity White could not feel her mother's touch anymore, watching, helplessly, as the queen dragged her away.

**_The End is Just the Beginning..._**


End file.
